Letters From the Heart
by Candyland'sVirtue
Summary: We all know the story about Saga Masamune and little Ritsu 'Oda'. But what if Saga was thrown in jail, before Ritsu even had the chance to confess? When time is confidential, how long will it take Saga to recieve Ritsu's letter? Takes place after when Ritsu first falls in love; Rated M for cussing and/or rude thoughts.Some OC's. WARNING:Yaoi BoyxBoy. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Hope

**Hey guys! I had this idea awhile ago, and I couldn't help but write about it! Ritsu falls in love with Saga, 3 years before he actually confesses his love...So back then, he'd be around 12ish...Tehehe ^^(: Oh, and this is NOT a one-shot, it's actually going to follow up unitil Saga is out of jail, and the two meet and actually have a romance :U=U=**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING *points to box titled 'nothing'. See that? o3o Thatz allllllll mine CX**

**Thanks for reading!~**

* * *

3/20/1999

Dear Friend,

Hello There! How are you today? I'm your new pen-pal! Ha-ha. If there's anything you need or want to know, then feel free to ask! We can be friends, even if we don't really know each other, right? Ha-Ha, sorry…This is really lame right? I'm Onodera Ritsu. I tend to ramble on a lot, so if I get annoying then just tell me. I hope we can be good friends!

Sincerely,

Onodera Ritsu.

3/22/99

Dear Onodera,

…Are you high or something? It's not that your annoying…It's just that you're all happy and junk…It sorta creeps me out. Seriously kid, you're really weird. And if you don't mind me asking, I actually do have a few questions for you, since I guess I have to talk to you anyways. How old are you? Where do you live? What do you do for fun? Where do you go to school? You're fault for saying I could ask…

S.M

Oh and by the way, you're handwriting sucks.

3/24/99

Dear S.M,

Wow! That was fast! I didn't think I'd get a reply so quick! You're right, my handwriting sucks…Especially compared to yours. How is yours so neat? Oh, and you can just call me Ritsu. No need to be so formal. S.M? Is that your initials? I think happy is a good thing right? I mean, it's better than being sad and gloomy I suppose…But that's just my opinion. Wow! You really like questions huh? Ha-ha yeah, I guess I'm to blame in the end. Well here I go~ How old are you? I'm just turning 12 actually…This upcoming Wednesday! Where do you live? I live over on Maple Street, down the block from the school. In the Kanto region. Though I guess you already knew that huh? What do you do for fun? I usually just read books…I'm not really an athletic person or anything like that. Where do you go to school? I go to the school I was talking about earlier…I'm a 6th grader at Glencove Middle. It's a really nice school. Can I ask some questions too? You don't have to answer if your uncomfortable… What's your favorite color? How old are you? What do you like to do for fun? How did you end up in jail?

Geez I wrote a lot…Sorry about that!

You're friend,

Ritsu.

3/27/99

Dear Ritsu,

Seriously kid, there's something mentally wrong with you! Did you not understand what you were doing when you signed up for this pen-pal thing? Your talking to someone in JAIL. So why the hell are you so happy? And yes, S.M are my initials, dumbass. Your so damn annoying…I swear, I'm getting a headache just from reading that. You want answers? Well here you go. My favorite color? None of your goddamned business. How old am I? None of your business. What do I like to do for fun? None of your business. How did you end up in jail? That's none of your fucking business, jackass.

Go Rot in hell,

S.M

3/29/99

Dear S.M,

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! I really shouldn't have asked anything…I'm so sorry! You're right, I really am lame huh? Ha-ha…I need to get a life…I just thought that maybe if I was nice to you, we could talk…And maybe you wouldn't be as lonely? I don't really know myself…But it was wrong for me to think that way.

Sorry for upsetting you.

Sincerely,

Ritsu.

4/1/99

Dear Ritsu,

No…That's okay. I should be the one whose sorry…I've just been really pissed off lately, you know? The only reason I was even sent to this place was because of a false accusation. Even my own mother, who's a lawyer of all things, didn't help me out with this. I guess you're questions just really ticked me off…Sorry Kid. I was being an asshole. And on your birthday too…Damn I feel awful.

Happy Late Birthday Ritsu. Sorry again.

S.M

4/3/99

Dear S.M.,

Oh…I'm sorry that happened to you…It was really out of my place to ask you so sudden…I hope you can forgive me! And don't feel bad about it, it was my fault anyways. Umm…I don't really know what to say ha-ha. Sorry again.

Sincerely,

Ritsu.

4/7/99

Dear Ritsu,

No offence, but you're pretty annoying kid. It's not that I mind talking to you, if anything; I'm sort of relieved when I'm talking to you. Makes me feel like a normal person. But kid, you need some serious self-confidence. I just told you it wasn't your fault. So why are you apologizing? Hm. Oh and by the way, I have some answers for you. My favorite color is blue, I'm turning 15 in December, for fun I pretty much do the same thing you do. You already know why I'm in jail. Any other questions? Just know that I'll probably ask more if you do too.

S.M

(By the way, your handwriting is getting neater. Have you noticed?)

4/10/99

Dear S.M,

Oh…I'm sorry! I guess I'm just really nervous…Oh, so you're only 14? Wow, that's a relief. My parents would have thrown a fit if they knew I was talking to some 32 year old man I don't even know. But you seem really nice, and I don't doubt that you're a good person. I don't think I really have any more questions…Do you? I don't really mind either way.

You're friend,

Ritsu.

(Really? You think so? No, I don't think I've noticed...)

4/13/99

Dear Ritsu,

Yeah…I can imagine that. I wouldn't classify myself as a 'good person', seeming as I'm in jail in all. Thanks though, kid. I have one question…but it's sort of weird. What do you look like? Can you send a picture? I don't know…something in my stomach is just biting at me to know…Now I feel like the annoying one.

S.M

4/15/99

Dear S.M,

I think you are a good person! And besides, you we're accused remember? You seem very kind-hearted, and I admire that. I think we both need some self-confidence, huh? My teacher wouldn't let me send a photo…but I can put it in words? I have short-chestnut hair and green eyes…I'm pretty short for my age, and I only weigh like 72 lbs.…Is that healthy? My cousin whose currently training to be a doctor doesn't even know…I feel like a freak. How about you? What do you look like? (If you don't mind me asking of course!)

Sincerely,

Ritsu.

4/19/99

Dear Ritsu,

Ah, you're right. Sorry about that. 72 lbs.? Damn kid, you make me feel fat. I don't really think that's healthy…considering I weigh like 150 and I'm only a few years older…Green eyes? Really? Not that often you see a Japanese man with green eyes…And yeah, I understand about the photo thing. They won't let me send one either. I have shaggy black hair and boring brown eyes. I weigh 150-as you know- and I'm around 5'6…Don't worry, you sound pretty cool…

S.M

4/23/99

Dear S.M,

Wow! You're tall! And that's not fat! My cousin says that you're right on the dot for someone your age! Oh, and I'm German on my father's side, and Italian on my mothers. Well…half anyways. I get my eyes from my mum…Brown eyes aren't boring! They can really sweet! Are yours a dark hazel or maybe a chocolate brown? Sorry, I'm a little weird…haha.

Oh, and at least your eyes don't look like vomit!

Your friend,

Ritsu.

4/24/99

Dear Ritsu,

How tall are you anyways? And really? That's a relief. German? I'm German too. With a little bit of Russian on my mother's side. I get my looks from my mom too…And I have more of a light hazel if anything…It's not weird, it's just called a little bit of curiosity. Everyone has it.

S.M

4/26/99

Dear S.M,

Ummm 4'9 I think? I don't know really…Wow! Looks like we have some stuff in common! Light hazel? I bet it's a really pretty color! (Sorry, not trying to be weird here) Haha yeah I guess so…But as my dad always says, 'Curiosity kills the cat!' Haha…

You're not going to kill me are you?!

Sincerely,

Ritsu.

5/1/99

Dear Ritsu,  
Thanks a lot…Now my cellmate thinks I'm a weirdo for laughing so hard. Oh, and yeah. I'm gonna sneak into your room and rape you. Then, I'll kill you in your sleep. 4'9? Seriously? You like as tall as a 3rd grader. I just told you, you aren't weird. Just get some self-confidence. And besides…There are a million other people with my eye color. Yours are special. Not many people have green eyes. Oh, and I've been wondering this for a while now but…Is your dad Fujihuko Onodera? As in the owner of Onodera Publishing?

Sorry, just plain curiosity.

S.M

5/3/99

Dear S.M,

Hahaha…You're joking…Right? I seriously haven't gotten any sleep since I read that…Yeah, I'm really short…I always get made fun of for it. They call me the little munchkin…Sorry…And not every eye is the same! There are always different patterns and shades and mixes…Every eye is unique in its own way! Oh and yep! Onodera Publishing is our family's company. Sometimes my dad even lets me help out!

If you ever need a job, we've been hiring for two years…Just saying.

You're Friend,

Ritsu.

5/10/99

Dear Ritsu,

Yeah, I'm just messing with you. Don't take it too seriously…Sorry. I didn't mean to take away you're beauty sleep. Oh thank god…when I read this, I thought it said that they called you the 'little mermaid' at first…Scared me shitless. I guess so…Why are we fighting over eyes anyways? Really? He lets you help out? My father is a surgeon…so I guess you can imagine that I never really get to help out. Wow…You must be pretty rich to own a publishing company huh? And to think…I'm actually talking to you. It's really an honor…And maybe I'll take you up on that little offer when I get out of this hellhole…Thanks kid, it means a lot.

S.M

_Dear S.M,_

_Oh thank god…You scared me! My half-brother said if I stayed awake one more night, he'd kill me! (Since I'm pretty much stealing his sleep too.) Haha…The little mermaid? Wow…Now I feel lucky with the nickname I have! I have no idea why we're fighting…haha…It's pretty lame, huh? Ah…I can imagine. You don't really see him often, huh? I don't see my father that often either…Really? That's really nice! But you really should be thanking my father…He reads these, you know. He laughed at the message you sent back on the 1st…He said you sound like a pretty good kid, and he'd be happy to have you work here. After all, there's always room in the family! We accept anybody-though, you might scare my mother since she's really timid about serial killers and prisons…_

_Anyways, if you ever need somewhere to go, or someone to talk to, just know that we'll always be here for you, 'kay?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ritsu, Kaoru, Fujihuko, and Aikawa Onodera._

_The ebony teen smiled as he read the letter in his hand. This boy, one he had known for slightly over a month, had already opened up his heart, and welcomed he with wide arms…How could he be so kind? His family and him were good people…They were welcoming a kid from prison for god's sake into the family! It makes him wonder…How did his family seem to other people? Cold, and bitterly, he would imagine. Though in reality, they looked like a pleasant, high-classed family. They didn't live in a mansion or anything like that, but they definitely stood out among the other commoners._

_The young boy sat down on his bed, his amber eyes scanning over the words carefully and precisely, over and over again. He felt a ping in his heart. He frowned. If all you've ever known was depression, neglect, and the feeling of being unwanted, how could you accept all this love so suddenly? The teen pushed back his ebony black hair from his forehead, and lay down, staring at the dirty, melancholic ceiling of the prison stall._

_Why? They had everything. They had money, a good reputation; they probably even lived in a giant mansion, with over a thousand rooms; maids and butlers running amongst. So why? Why would they be so kind to have accepted a troublemaker, an outcast, a stranger like himself, so warmly? It just didn't make sense to him._

_He stared at the bed across the room. He had lied to the boy. He had no cellmate. His cellmate had been a murderer, and had been prosecuted weeks ago. A punch of guilt hit his chest, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. There was no one left for him. No, no one was there. He was all alone…And he was used to it, wasn't he?_

_The raven-haired teen glanced over the paper again. And through all the darkness that swarmed in his heart, a light shined through, as another smile danced on his features. He wasn't alone. He had a whole family there, accepting, and waiting for him. Even though they had never even met him, they had heard his silent screams of help, and eagerly dragged him out of the darkness. He had no reason to swing his white flag of surrender anymore._

_Saga Masamune, neglected his entire life, now has obtained something he never hoped to gain, as he knew it was too good to be true._

_He had gained hope. And it was all thanks to little Onodera Ritsu._

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! It means a lot (: Hope to see you next chapter! Oh, and if you have anythoughts, good or bad, then feel free to review. I take critisism very well, and I will push myself to the limits, just to fix the errors. (: Have a nice day! Later Chickas!~**


	2. Friendship

**Bananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nanananana RITSUONODERAISAMAZING-MAN!**

** Hey guys! What's up? Let me tell you a little tale of woe from a sad and boo-full author. October 3rd- C on History test. Grounded. October 14****th****- Ungrounded! October 15****th****-F on Math Test. Grounded. October 25****th****- Ungrounded & C on Science Test. Grounded. And I'm actually still grounded =U= I 'accidently' forgot my science book at school that I needed to finish my science project, so I have to use my computer instead. Just wait till your parents aren't home and BAM! Instantly writing. Teheheh. And if you paid attention, the date is 2000 so this chapter is a year AFTER they first star ted talking, (Aka: Christmas, 2000)**

**Oh and to RiceBunny- The last letter is in italic to express that Saga was reading that letter in real time, as so were his thoughts recorded after. It happens again in this chapter, except with Ritsu's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own SIH or any of the characters~**

** :D Hope you enjoy! ~**

* * *

Hope you Enjoy!~

-12/2/2000

Dear S.M,

Hey! It's almost Christmas Time! I'm so excited! And you're birthday is coming up! I'll have to send something! You're turning 17 right? Gee I feel like a stalker… Haha…I can't believe it's been almost two years since I've started talking to you! If you think about it, it's sorta crazy! We've must've killed a bunch of trees huh? Haha. How are you? Haven't heard from you in a while. You okay?

Sorry if I made you mad.

Sincerely,

Ritsu.

-12/4/2000

Dear Ritsu,

Oh sorry…There's been a problem with postal delivery lately…They said they'd make sure you'd get this one though. Yeah, 17 years…3 years of my life in this hellhole; but my time in here is almost over. A year and a few months from now. Yeah, I bet all those hippies and tree huggers really hate us, huh? So…Got any plans for Christmas? Maybe you could take your girlfriend out or something.

S.M

-12/6/2000

Dear S.M.,

Oh gee…That's a relief. Really? Time goes by fast, huh? I'll be a freshman in high school by then...And you will be too, right? Maybe we'll see each other! Haha…My cousin is a hippie. But she's hated me ever since I carved me & my crush's initials into an oak tree last summer…Our family usually holds a big party for Christmas or something like that. Hahaha. I wish I had a girlfriend…I'm single, but there is someone I like. (As stated earlier.) I probably sound like a girl, huh? Haha…Oh. But Anyways, Maybe I can convince my parents to let me visit you on Christmas? I can always try.

You're friend,

Ritsu.

-12/9/2000

Dear Ritsu,

Wow. You're growing up fast. When I first met you, you were a timid little 6th grader. Now, when we finally see each other, you'll be a freshman? I don't believe it. …Doesn't surprise me that you're related to hippies. You're you after all. Ah, a whole room full of people you pretend you like because they're family, but secretly hate. Fun. You seem like someone girls would fawn over…So just ask her out. You're really nice, and if she rejects you, then she's not worth it. That'd be cool to finally see you in person…You never know though.

S.M

You're Friend,

Ritsu.

-12/11/2000

Dear S.M., Yeah…My parent's said the same thing. It feels like it was only yesterday when I was sitting on the swings, eating ice-cream in primary school. Haha! We're related to everyone somehow… I know right? I totally want to spend a whole day with my perverted cousin who always has sex with some random chick/dude, and my annoying aunt who looks like Betty Boop…Eh and the girlfriend thing…It's sorta complicated. I don't even see them anymore...They've advanced into high school. They're three years older than me…And well, I don't think it would ever work out…It's just…wrong.

You're Friend,

Ritsu.

-12/13/2000

Dear Ritsu,  
Wow…I don't think I could imagine you on sugar. You seem like the type of person who would get drunk or hyper really quickly…No offence. You're related to Justin Bieber? If I were you, I'd kill him. …Well then, interesting family you got there…Sounds like it's always loud and fun at your place. How is it wrong? If you love someone, then it isn't wrong. We've talked about this before, haven't we? You said it was love at first sight. And if that really is true, then she should give you a chance. Everyone dates, you know? Ever see Family Guy? Louis (the wife) is 7 years older than Peter (the husband). You're really easy to get along with kid; you got a loner in jail to talk to you after all.

Get some guts, kid.

S.M.

-12/15/2000

Dear S.M.,

Lol, I'm underage still so I'm not sure about the drugs thing…but if it's the same as sugar, then I'm screwed. Haha. JB? Yeah, we're cousins. You know that whole 'Baby' song? He wrote that for me. Jealous? Lol. Yeah, it's always fun at holiday time when you wake up to hear moans and you're aunt yelling "WHERE'S THE WAFFLES?!" Haha…Well, um…How do I put this…Don't hate me okay? But...the person I like is sorta a guy…

Goodbye World…You probably hate me now.

Sincerely,

Ritsu.

-12/17/2000

Dear Ritsu,

Okay first off, what the fuck? How could I hate you for that? I mean…you love who you love right? Yeah, it's a bit creepy…and I can see why you said it would be wrong, but that's okay. There are other gay couples out there, right? Um…I think I'll pass on coming to your place for the holidays. …Hm. Figures you would like JB.

-S.M.

-12/19/2000

Dear S.M.,

Sorry…It's just, I haven't really told anyone else but you…Then again I guess they already guessed by now…But he's three years older than me! By the time I'm in high school, he'll be a senior! Even if we do get together, he'd have to leave for college the next year. And well…he's not really the approachable type. He gives off a really cold vibe…I don't know. Yeah….If I were you, I wouldn't want to come here either…

Is it bad that I don't even know his name?

Sincerely, Ritsu.

-12/22/2000

Dear Ritsu,

Oh…that is a problem. Well, most unapproachable guys are really the softie kind of guys. I should know. After all, I thought I had a cold heart before I met you. Maybe you can change this guy too. And even if he is older than you, you could still text or video chat…I don't know. You realize you completely ignored my 'JB' comment? Guess you really are gay, to like him and all. No offence.

S.M.

-12/24/2000

Dear S.M.,

HEYY! First off, I happen to hate Justin Bieber. I only know about him because my friend An-whom my parents also have me planned to marry in the future- plays it nonstop…That and Kaoru keeps torturing me with it…You never had a cold heart! Your one of the nicest people I know! I guess you're right…but I'm not one of the most attractive people out there…I doubt he'd like me.

Sincerely,

Ritsu.

P.S: Happy Birthday!

12/26/2000

Dear Ritsu,

As I quote, 'HEYYYY', I said no offence. You're parents assigned you a fiancée? Seriously? That sucks…especially if you like someone else. I'm assuming they don't know you like boys, right? Am I really? I always considered myself as a loner…I don't really pay attention to what others say about me. You sounded pretty attractive from your description not too long ago…Sepia hair and green eyes right? Really short and skinny? You don't sound that bad. I'd think you were really popular with the ladies myself.

Oh, and I had thought you forgotten about my birthday. Thanks.

S.M.

12/29/2000

Dear S.M,

Eheheh…Sorry about that…Yeah, I keep telling them that I only like An as a friend, but they won't listen to me…Yeah, if they knew I liked a guy, then they'd probably disown me…I'm like that too. Kaoru is pretty much friends with the whole grade, but I only have one or two friends at school. Girls don't really pay attention to me…I'm just the bookworm.

Haha Sorry.

You're friend, Ritsu.

* * *

_Dear Ritsu,_

_Don't be afraid to tell your parents. If they don't accept you as you are now, then that's their problem. God made you how you are, and there's no shame in that. If you really don't like this chick, than lay your foot down and demand that it's taken down. Same thing goes with the people at school. If they don't like you, then 1__st__ off; they need to get a life. 2__nd__ off; they must be blind not to see just how much of a friend you could be to them. Being a bookworm isn't a bad thing. It means you're different. And that you're actually going to get somewhere in life, rather than partying all day and all night. Wow…That was a long rant. Sorry about that kid. Anyways, stay cool. Don't let them get to you._

_Oh, and you don't have to apologize you know. _

_S.M._

_A rosy-pink blush danced on the teens face as he read the letter his pen pal had written him. 'Since when was he so kind?' the boy asked himself, his emerald green eyes scanning over the paper again, wondering if he had misread it at all. He was sitting at a table in the library-rather, his library- at home, piles of books stacked up all around him. There was but a dim lamp lighting up the room, along with the fireplace that stood tall in the corner of the room. _

_Ritsu smiled at the letter. He had grown to feel attached to these letters that came every 3 or 5 days, even if he sent his reply merely a day after receiving one. That didn't matter to him though. He was just happy that there was always someone to talk to. Always someone there, to listen to him regardless of what it was. There was someone to laugh with, or cry with, or smile with. Someone who actually __cared__._

_On the outside, they looked like real loving family. Hell, Ritsu knew he should feel lucky. Anyone would love to take his spot in this family. But he didn't feel comfortable here. He didn't feel loved. He rarely ever saw his father, and the only time they really spoke was when his father needed some help, or gave him his 100-dollar-weekly-allowance. 'As they always said, money can't buy happiness.' He thought. And it was true, he wasn't very happy. He missed the old days of his mother swinging him or pushing him down the slide. How his father would affectionately ruffle his hair, and play toss or Frisbee. But his childhood ended long ago. Besides, S.M. has it much worse right?_

_Surely, his parents would defend him in court. Even with no skill in law or such, they would still fight to the death. But to turn on their own son? Never. He couldn't imagine coming home every day to fighting or screaming. To come home every day, alone, no one else there to talk to. To have his parents glare at him with such intensity if he ever screwed up…Ah, did the boy pity this S.M._

_Though the boy never did find out the older man's name, he knew he was right. He should just tell his parents about the subject, and demand that they cancel the engagement. But it wasn't that easy…His parents were too stubborn. He sighed dryly, grabbed a few books, got up, and started to his room. If you were to ask Fujihuko Onodera his secrets to a successful business, he would take a sip of his wickedly sweet wine, look at you with his beautiful grey eyes and say:_

_I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me just how many punches from a guard an average woman/man can take before they start coughing up blood._

_Or if it were Ritsu or Kaoru, he'd most likely shrug them off and give them a cold glare. If you were to ask Aikawa Onodera how she made her ginger-bread cookies just-so-amazingly sweet, she would smile warmly, pull her long tender curls out from behind her shoulders and say:_

_Get the fuck out of my house._

_Same answer goes to Fujihuko, Ritsu, and Kaoru._

_Ritsu shook his head. Surely he was adopted…He was not related to these crazy-assed people._

_But alas, Ritsu was content with his life. No, now, he was happy. This stranger…One he doesn't even really know in person…This man who everyday gets closer and closer to rotting in his cell, as he 'says' he was framed…Why does he believe him? Why is the young brunette so kind to the stranger? Why did he keep writing letters?_

_Because, the stranger had given him something. Ritsu was not one to be bribed, but now was a totally different story. _

_This stranger had heard his silent screams for help; he had seen the sadness behind a tiny crack in his mask of composure. This stranger had grown close to him, erasing the sadness inside little by little, using up every single pink string of the 'For Big Mistakes' gigantic eraser._

_Ritsu smiled, as he continued his way through the twisting halls of the mansion._

_Ritsu Onodera was not easy to bribe. You couldn't bribe him with cash or gifts. But this stranger of a man he had never even met bribed him with the only thing he desperately needed._

_S.M. had bribed him with friendship._


	3. Forever Lost

**Bananananananananananananana nananana-GUESSWHOGOTGROUNDEDAGAIN!**

**Ah…It's a fun day where you're all excited because you can write and text and listen to music again all when you get home, until your mother slaps a D+ paper on your lap with none other than YOUR OWN PERSONAL name on it -.- I can't wait until college…then I'll be out of this hellhole of a homeschool :D Yay!**

**Eheheh…the pleasures of being blonde…**

**ANYWAYS,**

**Here's the continuation of last chapter, which is once again A 1 YEAR SKIP FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. Therefore, it is winter 2001. Saga is turning 18 on the eve of Christmas Eve. Ritsu, on the other hand, is 14 and is advancing into high school as a freshman. (His birthday is March 27****th****, just if you didn't know.)((AND NO IT'S NOT MARIMO DAY, ITS CHERRY BLOSSOM DAY))**

* * *

11/24/01-

Dear S.M.,

Aren't you excited? I'm so excited! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! Wahh, I'm so happy right now I could die. Is that healthy? Oh my god, this is going to be AMAZING! I'm so excited! Are you excited! I can't wait!

Sincerely without any regrets what-so-ever,

Ritsu.

12/1/01-

Dear Ritsu,

Wow…Somebody's overexcited. It's not a big deal anyways… I think I actually am excited about this…I mean; I just have this aching feeling to meet you. Just…Don't bring anything, okay? It'd be….Too suspicious.

S.M.

12/3/01-

Dear S.M.,

No can do! A job like this needs equipment! And don't worry; Kaoru says he's come up with an idea to help me sneak in and out of that place like a ninja. Don't worry, no one will see! I'll be careful. I don't see why you want me to be all secretive anyways…Won't that make them even more suspicious? I don't want arrested! Besides, I already told you my plan from back in November. You remember, right?

You're friend,

Ritsu.

12/7/01-

Dear Ritsu,

Do you realize the risk of this? I'd never get out of this hellhole…Don't blow this for me, okay? I've already gained the trusts of the guards and the other people here…They let me send letters without checking them anymore. Don't make a big scene. Once they're all gone, we can do it. Just…Not too loud, okay? If anyone hears, I'll be in way more trouble. You will too. What would your parents say to you? After you're sneaking off like that? You'd be so screwed!

Anyways, be careful with the plan. Try not to get hurt in the process…Stretch it out real good, would you? (If you know what I'm saying.)

S.M.

12/9/01-

Dear S.M.,

I'm sorry! I know you're really worried…But it'll all be okay in the end! I promise! Don't you trust me? Anyways, do you even know me? I'm worried about not being loud ENOUGH! I mean, come on…Silence is deadly. My parents already gave me their permission…They said if I'm ready, then they're ready. They won't tell. Besides, they trust you. They know you won't hurt me…purposely.

Yeah yeah, I already stretched it. I swear, I could fit anything in there!

You're friend,

Ritsu.

12/13/10-

Dear Ritsu,

Ugh…Of course I trust you. Ritsu, you're the only one I ever could trust. That's a terrible pun. This is serious. You're sure? You're parents really said yes to this? That's a really big step, if I'd say so myself…

Good Boy. Double check before you come, okay?

S.M.

12/15/10-

Dear S.M., Really?! That means a lot! I wish I could say the same…but I trust you the most out of everyone else. You're…different, I guess I should say…I don't really know how to word it, but it feels like I can tell you anything, you know? Like no matter what, you're always there to cheer me up. And yeah, I asked my dad like five times to make sure, and the third time I asked my mom she kept hitting me with her purse until I went away…

Haha. Will do!

Sincerely,

Ritsu.

12/16/10-

Dear S.M.,

Ugh…Terrible news. Kaoru just found out that I have to be 18 or older to personally visit someone's cell by themselves…That, or they have to have a parent/guardian, or an officer…My parents are both busy, and my cousins are too afraid to go…what should I do? It's only eight days away…Should we just give up?

P.S: Sorry, I tried to get this in before they sent the letters, but I was too late…

Ritsu.

12/18/01-

Dear Ritsu,

Ugh…That sucks. Big time. Can you pass off as 18? I doubt it…but it's worth a try? Only 6 days left.

S.M.

* * *

_12/21/01-_

_Dear S.M.,_

_Aww…Sorry If I disappointed you…I really did want to do this with you. I feel terrible now…There's no way I could ever pass off as an 18 year old…Sorry…_

_Ritsu._

_S.M. sighed. He had really been looking forward to this…Probably even as much as his little pen-pal had been. _

_ He lay back on his bed, staring melancholically at the ceiling. Fate was a jackass, he decided. _

_He thought of the boy's appearance many times this month. What did he look like? He knew he was a brunette…Was it greasy? Did it shine like gold in the sun? Did it flow in the wind almost like a flower? How long was it? Did he have a nerd haircut? Or maybe one of the cool yet darkish ones from a manga…His voice? Was it deep and masculine? Or perhaps it was weak and fragile? Did he have glasses? Contacts? What was his shoe size?_

_There were so many options…So many choices. This just increased the impatience in the ebony haired teen's mind. And now, it was if a small, shaky hand had reached out with a pair of scissors and cut the small tender string of patience he had left._

_He couldn't hold it in anymore. He hit his head against the wall, multiple times. How was he such a goddamn idiot? How could he let someone get into his heart again like that? Like his parents! He was such a fucking moron!_

_"Idiot! Idiot!" he chanted, ignoring the blood gushing down the side of his cheek. He huffed angrily, and lay back down on the cheap prison mattress that made creaking sounds every time he wanted to move. _

_Well, at least he had calmed down. He wiped the warm red liquid off his forehead with his elbow, and went into a deep thought._

_Little Ritsu…The only one he could ever trust. The only one he could talk to without being laughed at. The one that cared. _

_He let out a sigh and gazed at the world one last time, before shutting away his dark-amber eyes._

_He had now lost all hope._

* * *

12/25/01-

Dear Ritsu,

You are an ass. You know that? You should have just come. You're perverted cousin tried to rape me. And the guards came and watched the whole thing. The whole place was wishing me a happy birthday…it sucked. Merry Christmas.

Thanks for the gifts, I guess.

S.M.

12/27/01-

Dear S.M.,

Waaahhh I'm so sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to do! But…at least now you know what I look like [sorta]? I really am sorry…I hope Hibiki didn't cause too much trouble…He's been arrested a bunch of times for being overly-drunk so I guess they had to keep a close eye on him…Sorry about the whole gift thing…I didn't know what else to get you but books…

Sincerely, Ritsu.

12/29/01-

Dear Ritsu,

Had it ever occurred to you that I wanted to see you? That I wanted to actually talk to you? You could have at least sent a letter so I knew, but no. Thanks, but you got my hopes up for nothing.

S.M.

12/30/01-

Dear Traitor,

You know what? Don't even bother writing back. I won't reply. Hell, I won't even bother reading it.

* * *

_1/05/02-_

_Dear S.M.,_

_I'm sorry…I know you said you wouldn't write back, but I'm still sorry…I just wanted you to feel like there was always someone there…You know? No matter how many bars you're put behind…I wanted you to feel like you could always depend on me. I had Ritsuko kick Hibiki's ass for you…I've talked about Ritsuko, right? He's been Hibiki's best friend since they were five. He's really quiet…but he usually always keeps Hibiki out of trouble. They got into a fight, so I guess that's why Ritsuko didn't go with Hibiki to give you you're gifts…I really am sorry. How pathetic…I don't even know you're name, and I'm getting all worked up about this. You're home free in March, right? If you ever need someone, here: 1304-374-2140. vanillatwilight327 . You don't have to use them…but just know, you're always free to contact me…whenever._

_Sorry…_

_Ritsu. _

_The young brunette read over the letter he was about to give his teacher. He made sure his email and phone number were correct, and that the letter itself was especially neat._

_Not that he always strived to keep it like that anyways._

_He sighed, and walked down the halls of the high school. To think…that boy he once stalked in the library had been here…Is somewhere in this very building._

_He shook his head. This was not the time to think about this. _

_He stood in front of the writing lab hesitantly. He could see his teacher, the very lady who would deliver his letter to S.M., helping another student finish her work. The girl was beautiful. With two long braids on either side, and gorgeous breathtaking silver eyes. _

_That boy in the library would love someone like her, the brunette thought, tilting his head down. What was he thinking? What would a guy like that…see in a guy like him? He looked at himself through the reflection on the door's small window. Pale skin…Messy brown hair. Dark green eyes, limp, weak arms and legs…A blush…_

_He lowered his head again._

_No one would ever love him…would they? I mean, he's never really had a stable friendship with someone (Not including family; they have to like him.) let alone a 'lovey-dovey' relationship. He always ruined his chance at making a friend…Whether he made a complete fool of himself, or he upset said person._

_He sighed. No wonder S.M. didn't want to talk to him. What a pathetic loser he was. _

_Thinking that maybe someone older would actually like him…And that he had a chance of making a friend-_

_No. Hell no. Not even close._

_The brunette opened the door; his head still down, and slammed the note on the teacher's desk. He hurried out; ignoring the weird stares the students in the laboratory gave him._

_"He's weird…" he heard someone whisper as he reached the door._

_"I know right? He almost touched me! Eww!"_

_A tear streaked down the young brunette's cheek, as he sprinted as fast as he could to the nearest restroom. He slammed the door open, enveloped himself in a stall, and slid down against the wall. Sweat and tears mixed together, as they shined like sparkles from the sunlight located above. _

_Ritsu had now lost everything that he ever wanted._

_He had lost his friend._

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter...Had a bit of writers block. Hopefully the new chapter will come easier. Thanks for reading chicks! ~**

**XoXo~Ace**

**[P.S-Anyone have any guess to what they may have been planning if Hibiki wasn't the one to visit? (; *snicker snicker* Ah, don't you just love lemon pie? So juicy and tangy, but then it's all white cream in the middle!~]**


	4. Sweet Dreams at Twelve

**Hey guys, Sorry for the late update. I meant to update last night, but I sorta fell asleep halfway…**

**Anyways ~**

**I changed my name, if anyone had noticed (: It's now Candyland'sVirtue~ I love Candy, if anyone couldn't tell. Platapuss'sCandyland, Candyland'sVirtue, Yada, Yada.**

**Grrrr I have so many good ideas for this story, but I have to wait until later to post them ): Boooooooo!**

**Any who, the story is finally going into first person P.O.V.'s! :D Yay! :D Why am I the only one clapping? :D Hahahahahahahaahhasdfajhdjfh asjdfhakshvgftajerhdfjhasdjf OTL What is my life? ._. I miss the old days when I was all serious with my fanfics…Bleh. I miss Hide & Seek ; _; this story seem waaaaay boring compared to it...**

**OTL**

**…**

**Well,**

**Disclaimer: Ritsu and Takano, I don't own. Nor own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, do I.**

**Yoda, I am :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V

"I hope you've learned you're lesson, Masamune."

The door was then slammed shut, on account that his mother was pissed. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary, just that the ebony haired teen hadn't been home for a long time to think about it. The male sighed and sat down on his bed, lying down so he was facing the ceiling.

He was finally home.

Amber eyes drooped, and shunned the world as two eyelids separated the light from the darkness.

Not that he knew what a real home felt like.

That's how it's always been with his mother…If he did even the slightest thing wrong, she'd become angry, and slam the door in his face. Even if he refrained from doing so, stress from her client's case would get to her, and she would treat him badly. Sometimes he felt as if she hated him…But for what reason? He had no idea. If only he weren't such a coward…Then maybe he'd actually ask.

Yeah, that's right. Saga Masamune was a coward.

Even as a little boy, Masamune didn't associate with anyone at school. He had always made sure to stay out of the way of others. And most importantly, he never did anything that his mother would disapprove of. Well, purposely anyways. He didn't let anyone or anything get in his heart. And that's because:

He was afraid of getting hurt in the end.

The teen recalled ancient memories of when he was but a little boy, playing in the leaves with his mother and father. Laughing and smiling filled the air. As the leaves caressed their skin; they conversed in joy and harmony.

But those days were far away from reality.

He had no one. No one who cared about him, nobody who talked to him, and no one to love.

He sighed, knowing at how many girls that would jump at the chance to be his girlfriend. He had many relationships in the past. But they either annoyed the hell out of him, or he simply got bored. It's not like he didn't try to fall in love…he did. He would sleep with girls, kiss them, and sweep them off their feet. But still, love was a stranger to Saga Masamune.

He would be returning to school in a few days, advancing into his senior year. He was always a smart kid, and had many opportunities to advance into higher grades. But he wasn't interested in that. That only meant more expectations, and more gradual mistakes. He only took the opportunity now because he was actually supposed to be a senior this year. After all, three years ago when he was sent to juvenile, he was a freshman.

Freshman…Wasn't Ritsu a freshman this year?

The ebony haired teen's heart skipped a beat and the mention of the name, but depression hit him, after he remembered. That's right…He scared him away.

He always did that to people…He would hurt them or scare them so they would leave him alone…Because he was afraid. Afraid that they would get too close, and hurt him.

Of course, he wasn't that upset about Ritsu not visiting him…After all, he was just coming to give him his birthday/Christmas presents. Though…he was sorta pissed at his cousin…

But it was too late…The little brunette had already made his way into the teen's cold and frigid heart, warming it up slightly.

He reached into his hoodie pocket, grabbing the big bundle inside. The bundle held all the letters he received from the boy, all neatly folded into even crisps.

He unfolded a few, and started to read. Then, a laugh echoed in the room as he continued to read on.

_Once they're all gone, we can do it. _

_Just…Not too loud, okay_?

_Stretch it out real good, would you?_

_Yeah yeah, I already stretched it. I swear, I could fit anything in there!_

_Good Boy. Double check before you come, okay?_

It wasn't long until the teen busted out into pure-hearted laughter. Oh god…These were sick! Anyone who just happened to read these by accident would probably think something else completely…It really did sound like they were planning on having sex!

A smile plastered on his face, he read over all the letters again.

When he meant they could 'do it', he meant Ritsu would get out the presents that he brought for him. The brunette promised 18, in mark of his 18th birthday. He also wanted to sing to him, so the teen warned him: 'Not too loud'. When he told him to 'stretch it out', he was referring to Fujihuko Onodera's hoodie, which was much too large on Ritsu. The brunette would wear it, sneaking in all the presents while looking like a fatass. Nobody would even notice, according to the brunette! But the last present was having a little difficulty in getting in…So he had to stretch it! Eventually, the hoodie got reaaaaaaally big, so the boy thought he could fit anything. The 'Good Boy' was just a little playful tease…After all; they had talked for over 3 years now. They liked to tease each other as much as possible, like real friends.

_Like real friends…_

The words echoed in his mind, as the teen pulled out a wrinkled up, bent folded paper from his jeans pocket.

This was the last letter he had received from his 'friend'.

He smiled at it. He didn't have to read it. He had read it so many times, over and over again, that he knew the somewhat messy letter word by word.

1304-374-2140. that was the boy's cellphone number.

Vanillatwilight327. . . That was the boys email address.

He knew it all…every word. There was just one thing he didn't understand. In the middle of the page, right by the 'could always' in the 'I wanted you to feel like you could always depend on me…' sentence, was what looked like a small watermark. He wasn't too sure.

He stared at it for what seemed like hours. Was it just what the paper was like? Maybe he spilt something on it? Or was it…

The smile faded on the teen's face, as a wave of guilt hit him hard.

…a teardrop?

It all happened so fast, the senior didn't even have time to stop himself. He picked up his phone, dialed the number he had held onto for so long, and waited.

_Ring Ring Ring…_

_Ring Ring Ring…_

"Come on…Come On….Pick up Ritsu….Please…", thought the teen as he paced back and forth in his room.

_Ring Ring Ring…._

_Ring Ring Ring…_

Silence~

"Hello?" Masamune asked eagerly, nervously scratching his head,

No reply.

"….Hello?"

Still, no reply.

He heard the static on the phone…why wasn't the brunette answering him? Did he know it was him who had called?

The eighteen year-old sighed. "Look, Ritsu…I'm-"

"Ritsu! You left the voicemail thingy on again!" a somewhat deep and matured voice interrupted him, as the movement of metal echoed in the air.

"Ehh?" responded a less-matured, cute and almost anime-like voice responded. "Oh Crap! Uh….W-What do I say Kaoru?"

"Just say what dad's phone says when he doesn't answer."

"Oh…Um…Hi, this is Onodera Fujihuko. Sorry I missed you're call-"

"You're supposed to say your name, stupid!"

"Wahh! I'm sorry!"

A loud sigh was heard, covering all of the frantic apologies in the background.

"Hello, you've reached Onodera Ritsu. He can't answer the phone right now because he's either busy, asleep, or he doesn't know who the hell you are, and he's probably scared that you're some serial killer or something. I mean, c'mon. For all we know, you could be a stalker…Then again, if you were, I guess you probably really are his friend."

"HEYY"

"You know it's true. Now go stalk you're boyfriend~"

"I don't-Wait, how did you know that I watched him?"

"Heh. Well, leave a message, and he'll get back to you soon….probably. Unless he's asleep, then prepare to wait another day or two. BYE!"

BEEEEP

The ebony-haired teen blinked. That was the most odd, but in other words amusing voicemail he had ever heard. A smirk curled on his lips. So…That's what Ritsu sounded like? He expected a child's voice, but it was a bit manlier than he'd have thought.

But…what was that beep at the end? He trailed back to the other boy's words and made a surprised noise as he realized: He was leaving a voicemail. He clicked end quickly, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

Well…he'd just have to text him then-

DING DING DING! Call from: 1304-374-2140

He jumped midair, and nervous thoughts went through his mind. He hit 'reject' and then quickly went into texting-mode.

_Sorry, I don't have unlimited calling. I just used my last on you._

He knew he shouldn't have lied, but it was all he could think of. He clicked in the number, and hit sent. He wasn't thinking when he was calling the boy. He was so overwhelmed by concern and curiosity, he couldn't control it. He didn't want to call the boy…He was too afraid. After all, all they've ever done was send letters. He felt as if he weren't ready to talk to the boy on the phone yet.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

That's all the teen heard…In the thick silence of the house, the only thing he could hear was his loud heartbeat. Over and Over again.

Badump. Badump. Badump.

His phone suddenly roared to life, buzzing a few times.

One New Text: 1304-374-2140

_Oh…Sorry then. May I ask who this is?_

The teen gulped, and texted a reply.

_S.M…I'm really sorry kid._

It wasn't long until the ebony-haired teen's phone vibrated again. This time, he opened it without any hesitation.

_Oh! That's okay. I was the one at fault. So…You're out of jail? That's great! Maybe we could hang out sometime. (:_

A smile covered the seniors face, as he texted yet another reply.

_Yeah…That'd be great._

Eventually, it was as if only a second had passed before a new text was sent or received.

_So, how're you doing kid?_

_Great…Well, awesome now that I get to talk to you again! :D How about you?_

_Good…I'm going back to school in on Monday._

_Ehhhh? We should totally be able to hang out then! :P_

_Yeah…Except you're a freshman and I'm a senior…_

_Oh yeah…Well, there's always lunch! ^_^_

Masamune smiled. It was as if the kid was made from happiness. He was never upset, or angry. Always cheerful and well, Ritsu. This made the older teen forget all about his worries, as he chatted away with his friend.

The same went for the young brunette.

The 14-year old had simply been lounging in the library, looking for a good book to read, before an unknown number called him. He tried to call back, but he was rejected. It was then that he was sent a text. At first, he was confused. But when he knew that the text was sent from the boy he thought would hate him forever, his heart fluttered with happiness, and he eagerly replied.

Now, he sat in the leather armchair by the humid fireplace, texting away on his phone. He had unlimited texting, data, and calling, so the boy didn't have anything to worry about. He hardly even used his phone. At the most, he would check the time, or call his father, who was currently at a business meeting in America.

Still, he desperately wanted to meet the boy he had sent letters to for so long. A part of him was convinced that it was just Kaoru or Hibiki talking to him, giving him the false hope of a real friendship. But he didn't want to believe that. He wanted to know that the boy was real.

_Hey, I gotta go. If I'm not in bed by 12, my mom will kill me._

The brunette blinked. 12? But they'd only been talking…

11:57

The boy stared at the clock in awe. 11:57? He'd never stayed up this late! It must've been all of the excitement…

He quickly texted a reply, and started sprinting down the halls. His body was feeling heavier and heavier, and he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment.

_Hey, I gotta go. If I'm not in bed by 12, my mom will kill me._

_Oh, okay. Sweet Dreams! _

* * *

**Sorry if the end felt rushed…I sorta lost inspiration after I went into Ritsu's thoughts…Saga is sooo much easier to write about. In the manga, all his thoughts are practically screamed. Oda's shown to love Saga and be shy and all, but nothing's really mentioned about his behavior at home or such…Though he did mention to Saga that he wasn't like 'this' ('this', referring to being all shy and nervous) around other people. So I pretty much imagined a happy, almost hyper teenager…Meh, Idk.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Later chicks!**


	5. I love you Senpai

**Ehhhh the more I write, the harder it gets _ Sorry for the wait. I've pretty much lost all inspiration for the story as of now…That, and I've been really busy…My mum keeps giving me extra work 'cuz apparently I 'sassed off' at her at Subway, then I've had basketball games and practices a lot lately, PLUS at church I fell down like two plates of steps outside and screwed up my ankle ._. Oh that and my sis came home from college after 3 months ^^ Well…Idk what to say now._.**

**Disclaimer: I own not Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, or Anything else.**

**Enjoy… *mumbles useless words***

* * *

"S-Saga Senpai!"

"…How do you know my name?"

"I…I like you S-Senpai…"

_~Flashback~_

_He saw a book. An interesting looking book. A big book, but interesting nonetheless. However, it was a high book, and he didn't think he could reach. He let out a huff, his brown hair flying upwards. He could do this!_

_ He stretched and stretched, but ended up losing his balance, and falling into someone. He apologized frantically to the unknown savior, as said person blinked; easily grabbed the book the frantic boy was looking for, and handed it to him. At first, the short boy couldn't take his eyes off the book. But when he looked up…_

_His hair was as dark as the shadows, effortlessly perfect upon the roundly-shaped head. His skin was smooth as velvet, and almost looked soft to touch. His eyes were a dark shade of hazel, with mystery and suspense behind him. He was well built, and seemed to have no flaws to him. But he gave off a cold vibe…A cold, unfriendly vibe. But it was if something inside of him wanted to break that…Wanted to make the boy happy and warm inside…Flashes of memories filled his mind. Laughing and smiling and holding hands together…_

_The brunette's heart skipped a beat, or so he thought, but when the older boy had looked him in the eyes…_

_Sparks. Sparks flew from the heart of the younger male, but a flame wasn't present. Only sparks. Just sparks. But they were hot enough to heat the brunette's face to a dark red, as he avoided contact with the boy's dark eyes._

_Ritsu Onodera had never believed in things like 'True Love' or 'Love at First Sight.' _

_But now…He was starting to question his knowledge. _

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"Saga-Senpai!"

He was just reaching up for a book, when a smaller, softer hand had met his. The other hand had jerked back, to its surprised owner, when Saga had just turned slowly, uninterested.

The ebony haired teen blinked at the frantic brunette in front of him. He didn't even know him, so how the hell did he even know his name?

Screw it all. He knew exactly who he was. He was that underclassman who was constantly watching him lately…

Saga Masamune had recently came back to school as a senior, spending most of his time in library as he did back in middle school. Whenever he got bored, and went to check out old books, there would always be a name. The same name. Right under his.

Oda Ritsu.

Around the same time, he noticed an underclassman, always keeping an eye on him.

So this was him, eh? The older teen thought with a sweat drop. However, he managed to stay calm, and keep his composure.

The brunette, on the other hand, was a different story.

He was blushing furiously, his eyebrows knotted together, and it was as if his body was on vibrating mode. Swaying back and forth nervously.

'I believe that everyone has a limit to how much love they can hold…' the thought filled the brunette's mind, imaging a container of small pink liquid. He imagined the pink liquid very small at first, as the older teen eyed him curiously.

"How do you know my name?" The teen asked, in a deep but almost alluring voice. The voice he had dreamed about for years. The voice that belonged to him.

'But out of shyness…excitement…and all the nerves that just started to tingle as he was this close…' The container of love started to fill up, and up with pink liquid before it all started to spill out, leaving behind and empty container as his entire mind was stained with the love of his Senpai.

'The love overflows.' The brunette thought silently, as he took a gulp, and let his heart speak for him.

"I…I like you S-Senpai…"

"…"

'Oh Shit…' Both teens knew that thought was racing through the younger male's mind at the time.

"U-Um…I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean…" the brunette trailed off into useless apologies, which the elder teen found rather aggravating.

'So innocent…' The thought ran through the ebony-haired teen's mind as he watched the frantic brunette in front of him. He was so innocent…so pure…so…happy.

It was then that a ghost of a frown clouded the older male's features. He hated people like that. Not because they did anything wrong, but because they made him realize the dark qualities he had…And he hated it.

He wanted to take it all away…To crush the younger male's illusions…It was obvious that the brunette wasn't joking, his face had shone with hope and desperation at his confession…

Being frozen after the choked out confession, Saga raised his arm, and ruffled the smaller teen's hair playfully.

"Do you…want to go out with me?"

The brunette's head snapped up, with wide green orbs staring at him in surprise. His face was beat red, and he hung his head in embarrassment, bangs covering his face. "W-Whaa? N-No! Wait! I mean um…I-I uhh-"

"I really don't mind. I'll go out with you." The older male said calmly, his poker face still staring down at the frantic teen.

Said teen looked up slowly, his lip quivering. His face was painted a light pink, bringing out the beauty in his light emerald eyes. The two orbs shone brightly with happiness and confusion.

"R-Really…?" the shorter male managed to choke out, looking up at his Senpai in awe.

Saga nodded, and pulled his hand back, not realizing until then that he still had it laying in the brunette's almost completely perfect hair. Said brunette hung his head nervously, his body trembling in fear.

An awkward silence filled the air, and Ritsu hear a small mumble of "See you later" and then light tapping. He gradually raised his head and watched his Senpai walk away, into another isle of books.

Today…Was the happiest day of Ritsu's life….

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter… _ I just wanted to post something up after all this time, and this was all that came out...**


	6. Realizations from The Glance

**Sorry for the short chapter….Meh…. _ **

**I have a very important announcement. Now, for the mentally unstable or easily frightened ones, turn back now because the following may ruin your life forever.**

**The cake…is a lie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, if I did, Ritsu would have admitted his love a LOOOOONG time ago…Then I guess, the plot would be ruined and it would be one of those boring old mangas…Y u so amazing, Nakamura-sensei? _ **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I even added a hot scene, just for you guys~**

* * *

_Smooch~_

It was Onodera Ritsu's first kiss. The kiss that would be forever engraved in his memories. The lip-on-lip action that would make him smile on even the rainiest day. The kiss that was given by his Senpai.

The kiss from his True Love.

It was so hot…And it made him shake like a Chihuahua on drugs. It was as if all the nerves bundled up in his body, and made a constant 'zing' inside of him. But…Somehow, he felt the experience as a blessing…A blessing of pure luck that god would have given him this beautiful thing. He savored the moment, and actually found it rather pleasing, warm lips on his own.

But they weren't just any warm lips,

They were _his_ warm lips.

His_ hot_ lips.

All of a sudden, the hot lips retreated, and large but soft hands started to maneuver their way down the younger man's boxers, earning a yelp in surprise.

"U-Um…S-Senpai-"

"Here, touch mine too."

The small hand came in contact with_ 'it'_. It wasn't all such a bad thing when the brunette referred to it as _'it'_. Just that he didn't want to refer to _'it'_ as something _naughty_.

Then again, if things continued as they were now, his actions would become very _naughty._

The younger male's face was painted crimson, as he lowered his head in attempt to hide his face. It was embarrassing. There were so many weird sounds in the room. Sounds he didn't really recognize…Sounds that were not natural. As the elder male began to squeeze his-well, you know what I mean; the brunette let out a gasp, and did the same to the older teen. Another gasp filled the room, but it wasn't Ritsu's.

Long, delicate fingers began to dance on the brunette's manhood, (there, happy?) as short; small fingers copied the movements onto the ebony-haired teens cock. The brunette had no idea what they were doing, but as naughty as it seemed, _it felt good_. And since his Senpai was making the same sounds as him, he felt that maybe the elder teen thought it felt good as well.

Within seconds, he was picked up from the ground, and thrown on a soft surface he had yet to identify. But that didn't matter anymore. The hand touching him was swiftly removed, and grabbed one of his cheeks (no, not the ones on his face) roughly. Ritsu let out a squeal, and removed his hand as well, but only used it to grip the smooth fabric underneath him, as he was roughly pulled into yet another kiss. But it wasn't just a 'kiss', it was more like _'kisses'_.

The brunette gasped for breath between the mouth interactions, and did his best not to get sucked in to the naughty desires that had been overflowing his mind at the time.

He failed.

Ritsu copied the elder man's movements with his tongue, and the kisses became fierier. They were more passionate than before. They were rough, and needy, selfish and desiring. But most of all, they were hot.

They were_ Reeaally_ hot.

So hot, that the brunette felt as if he were melting, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and drizzling down his neck slowly, teasing him purposely. It was then that he realized: they were on a bed. But it wasn't just any bed. It was _his _bed.

They were lying on _his _bed, in _his_ room. And he was being _kissed_ by _him._

It was almost like a dream…He couldn't believe this was happening. He had always told himself…If his Senpai could like him back, even just a little…He would feel extremely happy.

I bet your wondering…How did this all happen.

Well, let's go back, shall we? To the very start of Today.

* * *

The two males sat at the table in silence. They were still in the school library…but they had nothing to talk about. One was sitting casually, blinking uninterestedly at the other, while the other was nervously fidgeting in his seat. I think you can tell who was who in this situation.

Due to the previous day, there was an awkward aurora between the two. Saga had yelled at the brunette to get away, and he did exactly that. But, when Saga was told to leave the library, it was pouring down rain. And he forgot his damn umbrella.

So, he grabbed his shoes, and was about to leave in the pouring rain, when there stood his little stalker. He was still in his uniform, his head held down in embarrassment. But in his hands, were two umbrellas.

"Ah!" the brunette said, searching for the correct words. "Um…I thought maybe you'd forgotten to bring an umbrella so…" he paused, but then continued to rant on. "I'm sorry! I know it's none of my concern…If you've got one then that's fine. I'll just leave and-"

"…Aren't you pissed off for what I said earlier?"

The brunette's head shot up at his Senpai's interruption, and blushed furiously. "A-Ah, No! I mean, I understand perfectly well that I'm kind of gross…

I'm at fault here…I'm sorry!"

Shocked at how earnest the brunette was, Saga managed to compel his facial expression, but he couldn't stop himself from asking something he's wondered for a very long time.

"Hey…Why do you like me so much in the first place?" He asked, and watched as the younger male's face lit up like a pumpkin.

"It…It's a long story….It w-would take three days to tell!"

_Damn, that is long_…Saga thought grimly.

"Uh, Umm….Senpai…I-I'll listen to whatever you have to say so…Please talk to me!"

"Huh?" Now it was Saga's turn to be confused.

"I-If I'm the reason, then I apologize but…Lately, you've looked really pained. So I wondered if there was something I could do for you…"

_Pained? What's he talking abou_t_? _The older teen thought, but asked curiously, "And you think talking about it will solve the problem?"

"I-It may not solve anything, but…I think even just getting some of it out of your system will help you release some of the frustration…"

"Huh?" _That sounded like something Onodera would have said…_

"-and I just thought, if it would help relieve you even a little bit, then…." The brunette trailed off, and gave no sign to continue. Saga stared blankly at him, and decided to change the awkward subject.

"Where's your bag?"

"Ah! A-At home."

"Home?"

"Yes…W-When I got home; it had just started raining, so I came back…"

Eventually, Saga understood: The brunette had gone home, realized it started raining, and came back with an umbrella for him, regardless of the terrible things he had said to the boy. The ebony-haired teen felt his heart warm a little bit, more than his little pen pal buddy Onodera had ever accomplished.

"Gimme the umbrella." He spat coldly out of instinct, knowing that the brunette probably wouldn't care anyways.

"Eh…? Oh yes! Here!"

_I always thought..._Saga opened the umbrella, and walked out with his little stalker into the rain. _…that people who were nice to others only acted that way because they wanted something in return…_

Standing there awkwardly next to each other, Saga decided to do something he never would have thought he'd see himself doing.

_But really…With this guy, it's probably…_Narrow amber eyes trailed over to the younger male next to him. He was sorta…Cute in a way.

_That he just…Loves me…_ The older teen's hand slowly drifted away from his side, and over to the oblivious brunette. He then gently grabbed hold of his little stalker's hand; enjoying feeling the sparks lit off at the touch of warm skin.

_It's probably…Just that…And nothing more._

_…_

**"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **The brunette pulled his hand back with shock, his face as red as a tomato, causing Saga to flinch at the younger male's sudden burst.

"A-Ah…U-Um…Ah…Uh…P-Please be careful going h-home!" the younger male shouted, and started dashing away as fast as he could, which was pretty damn fast if Saga did say himself.

Standing there, confused and a little disappointed at the loss of warmth, Saga sighed and started to make his way home.

_…There is seriously something wrong with him…_he thought, as he treaded his way through the crowds of the people.

_But…Because of him showing up in my life…I really feel like something had changed within me._

_And it's true…I've done something unlike myself in touching someone…But it's also true that I realized how happy I could be…Just by someone, a real person that I actually know, seriously thinking about me…I mean, Onodera really thinks about me as well, But Oda…It almost makes my heart flutter to think about it._

_…._

_What is this?_

_What is this feeling?_

* * *

Saga sighed, looking at the boy sitting across from him, biting his lip. Every instinct of his brain told him not to do this, but his heart told him otherwise.

"Hey…Do you wanna come over?"

And that led to where the two teens were now.

* * *

With a few quick snaps, Ritsu found that he was completely exposed to his Senpai, and his face boiled even redder (if that was even possible) than ever before. In swift movements, Saga removed his own clothing, and leaned down real close to the brunette.

He couldn't take it any longer. He knew it was the brunettes first time, but he couldn't stand it. Within seconds, he thrust deep into the smaller male's tight hole. Said male let out a yelp, and it was enough to stop Saga from continuing.

"Sorry…It hurts, right?" he asked softly as If he knew what he was doing, but he really didn't. He had done it with girls…But with a boy…Never.

"I-It's okay…" came the weak, feeble response. "As long as it's you…Senpai."

Tears now welled up in Saga's eyes, as he lost all control what-so-ever. He was hard, and he was rough on the brunette. But at the same time, it seemed romantic.

"A-Ah! S-Senpai!" The younger male moaned in pain and pleasure, writhing uncontrollably underneath him.

"Ritsu…" He said softly, leaning down as two pairs of curious green eyes watched him. It was then that he placed a gentle kiss on his new-lovers lips. _Mine, _he thought._ He's mine. I won't let anyone have him. Nobody else…_

The brunette moaned in the kiss, and they broke apart, panting for air.

"S-Senpai! I'm gonna…Ah!"

"It's ok…M-Me too…"

"…!"

Huffing and puffing, and panting and wheezing, the two males didn't lose eye contact, as Saga pulled out of the brunette, and sat up on the bed. Oda sat up as well; tears welled up in his eyes, as he blushed.

But then he smiled.

It was the same smile he always used when he saw his Senpai's face. The same smile that was so happy but so simple…So adorable. It was so much, that Saga felt his lips twitch, and eventually fold into a smile as well.

Then, with a grunt, he got up, and threw the brunette's clothes at him. It'd be awkward after all, to stay naked…He wanted to talk to his new lover, and it'd be fairly difficult if he got hard just by looking at him.

He threw on his jeans, and watched as his Oda casually threw on his white blazer. He rolled his eyes at himself, and withdrew the phone from his pocket. The small screen's light shone brightly in the room, and he saw that he had a new message.

From: Onodera Ritsu, 4:04 P.M.,

_Brb, going to a friend's._

A smile filled the ebony-haired teen's features. How would Onodera react to him being in love? Especially with another Ritsu? Hah, Onodera and Oda Ritsu. Lots of similarities there.

"Um…Senpai?" He heard his little Oda call out.

"Yeah?" he asked, starting to text Onodera, not really paying attention.

"Are we going out now?"

"Huh?" had he heard him correctly?

"Well…You never say anything…"

_Hey. Guess what? I met this person….And I think I'm in love. It's a guy…But you can relate, huh? After all, you're in love with that guy, right? - _S.M

Would you like to send? (Y) / (N)

"D-Do you love me…Senpai…?"

(Y)

Sending…

…

Message Sent!

"…_Heh_…"

He laughed. He actually laughed. It was like the other day…When his little stalker was watching him, as they were going to Morning Greetings in the hall. He ran smack into the wall…And it looked pretty painful. Nonetheless, He looked so cute…He couldn't help it.

_…Heh..._

Meanwhile, the brunette wasn't so happy. _He just laughed at me…_The thought rolled through his mind as he tried to process the situation_. Was…Was this all just a game to him? Am I…just a play toy? _

Anger and confusion swept through the young male's features, as tears drizzled down his cheeks...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" He round-house kicked the traitor in the head as hard as he could, knocking the cellphone out of his hand. The phone spiraled across the room, and onto the floor. Ritsu quickly threw on his clothes, and was about to run out of the room, before he stopped.

It was only a glance. One quick glance at his Senpai's phone, as it lay still on the ground.

Now Calling: Onodera Ritsu.

_W-What? But that's me….How did he…?_ Ritsu stared, wide eyed at the phone with awe.

Masamune, who was knocked off his feet at the sudden attack, shot up, rubbing his head vigorously.

"What the hell was that f-"Then he stopped. His cellphone. When Ritsu had kicked him, His hand slipped and he pressed a button before releasing the phone in the air.

He cautiously grew closer to the brunette, to see why he was staring at his phone so intently.

Now Calling: Onodera Ritsu.

His eyes grew wide, and he leaped forward to cancel the call. Just as he was about to hit cancel, the room was filled with an old jazzy tune that sounded like one of the cheesy sample ringtones your phone gives you as a sample.

He turned to Ritsu, to see his was reaching in his pocket, pulling out a phone.

How the hell does he have a fricken IPhone? Saga thought through jealousy and anger, but then he realized.

If he was calling Onodera Ritsu…And Oda Ritsu's phone was ringing…

Then….

After opening up his phone, and checking the caller I.D who was calling him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was S.M….He was calling him…And if S.M. was calling him, and Senpai was calling Onodera Ritsu then…

Amber and Emerald eyes met together, full of shock and understanding, as they both shouted in unison.

"You're Onodera Ritsu!"

"You're S.M.!"

As both boys searched eachothers eyes for the truth, they both found their eyes trailing back down to their cellphones. With a gulp, the brunette hit accept, and put the phone up to his ear. Seeing his call was accepted, Saga copied the brunette's movements but with a slower gulp, and cautiously put his phone up to his ear.

Ritsu bit his lip, and let out a sigh.

"Hi...Senpai."

* * *

**Sorry…I'm not very good at love scenes…OTL**

**Sorry for the wait again…Really, I think the story is getting easier to write though :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Ritsu, Check your messages

**Tehehe =u= you guys know I love you right? XD**

**Your reactions were priceless XDD Ahh…I'm such an asshole._.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'm adding another love scene, just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Enjoy (hopefully ^^;) *hides behind Yukina-kun ._. Don't hurt me…**

* * *

Ritsu bit his lip, and let out a sigh.

"Hi...Senpai."

"B-But…" Saga was thoughtless. Speechless. Oda Ritsu...He was Ritsu Onodera…And Onodera Ritsu…he was Ritsu Oda…

But…What?

His mind just couldn't grasp the current situation, as his amber eyes stared intently at the sparkling emerald ones, nearly an inch away from his.

Wait…When did that happen?

"I...I don't want to believe it, but you…" The timid voice was soft, almost like a whisper. He looked over the ebony-haired teen over and over, his eyes furrowing into confusion and thought. Saga blinked, finally out of his trance, and stared back at the brunette curiously.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked, a smirk rising to his face as the brunette fidgeted nervously. He was just too cute. The brunette tilted his head down, avoiding Saga's eyes.

"Well…I-If you really are S.M., uh…hah. Actually, that sort of makes sense now…as S.M. is your initials…" Ritsu said with a smile, but that smile faded quickly, and lifted his head, staring at Saga cautiously. He could see the worry and hurt swirling in those big, green orbs. _Why?_

"But…" Ritsu trailed off, taking a slow step back. "You don't seem like the sort of person who would do that…" he said warily, and then looked up, as if recalling memories. "Well, that is if you were truthful in your letters…Which, I guess you had to be, right? But then…That would mean I know a lot about you," the brunette paused, a blush covering his cheeks as he continued ranting on his thoughts.

"But…I know now that I really do love you…And w-we just d-di…did it together, so…But then there's the-"

The older teen had enough. He couldn't stand it anymore. He knew he had a bad temper, and he was very impatient, but it was as if that all burst inside of him, and he acted on an instinct. Out of the confusion, anger, impatience, and passion from events earlier that night, he leaped forward at the brunette, and started roughly shoving him to the wall.

"U-Um…S-Senpai..?" Ritsu asked, backing up willingly after the first three shoves, until his back met the wall. His eyes widened, realizing he was completely open to the teen in front of him. His amber eyes…They weren't the same eyes that he had met earlier…They had melted. They were no longer the cold, jaded orbs that eyed him uninterestedly. They were warm. Warm and tender, and caring, and he could see the passion burning up in pools of the two orbs. Just like he had imagined S.M.'s. Ritsu found himself blushing beat red at the sight, not realizing just how close the boy was, before soft, experienced lips met his plump, inexperienced ones.

Before the brunette could even blink, Saga held him against the wall, placing his leg into the two now-shaking ones, and holding the younger male in place by sandwiching him between the wall, and his chest. He kept his eyes open, knowing that the brunette's would probably be open in shock.

He was right.

For the umpteenth time that night, emerald met amber in a colliding impact, as the brunette felt his body go numb. He felt like his legs were turning into jelly, but the older male made sure he wouldn't fall. Moaning, he let out a small squeak as the older male rubbed his rough tongue on his bottom lip. Gaining an entrance, Saga slipped his tongue inside of the younger male's mouth, enjoying the sweet taste.

Their tongues danced together lustfully, as Ritsu was lowered down, and pinned to the carpet. He started to undress the brunette yet again, stripping him down to only his boxers. Ritsu wrapped his arms around the elder teen's neck, deepening the kiss himself. Shocked, and slightly aroused, Saga continued to kiss back roughly, saliva dripping down his chin.

Pulling back, the ebony haired teen watched as the uke below him sucked in breath, panting wildly. Glistening eyes skimmed their way up to the ones above him, shaking wildly. After a moment of awkward eye contact, Saga sighed, and was about to say something, when something unexpected happened.

A tear ran down the plump, pink cheeks of the brunette, as he continued to stare at the older teen through watery eyes.

"Ritsu?" Saga asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Tears flew down more rapidly, and the older teen reached down to wipe them away, causing Ritsu to flinch.

Saga blinked, confused and worried about the smaller teen.

"I…" it was choked out, but it was still there. Ritsu sniffled, trying his best to look strong, but in the end he just looked like a mess.

"I…I want you t-to be honest w-wi-with me Se-Senpai," he said, shoulders rising up nervously.

"Okay." Was the simple response from the older teen, not really knowing what to expect.

"…What am I to you…Senpai?"

"Huh?"

"A-Am I just some t-toy? Or…am I just someone to mess with?" Ritsu tilted his head down as he spoke, his bangs covering his eyes. Gaining no response from the shocked teen above him, he continued.

"I mean…You never really say anything. And earlier…When I asked If you loved me you-"

"Wait, what?"

The brunette's head shot up, looking up confusedly, but spoke anyways, looking to the side.

"U-Uh…I said that you never really say anything about us…"

"After that."

"Umm…When I asked you if you loved me..?"

"Yeah, that. When did you ask me that?"

"E-Earlier…" He stuttered, looking nervously away from the other teen. "W-When you were texting somebody…I asked if you loved me and…you laughed…"

Horror washed over the older teen's face._ I laughed because of how sappy I was getting when I sent that text to Onodera but he thought I was laughing at him…_He thought, suddenly realization hitting him. He sighed, and calmly got up, extending a hand to the brunette, who stared at him blankly.

"Get up." He ordered coldly, watching the younger one gulp as he took his hand. Pulling the brunette up, he fought the urge to kiss him right then and there. He could do that later.

"Where's your phone?" he asked, trying not to get sucked into the lust swirling in his brain.

"U-Uh…In my pocket…?"

"Get it out, now. And check your messages for a text." Saga replied, impatience cutting into his voice.

Frantically, the brunette fumbled through the pile of clothes, and finally reached into his jeans pocket pulling out his phone. After being blinded by the light from the little screen in front of him, (It was pretty late after all.) he looked at the home screen.

New Message from: S.M., 1:34 A.M.,

_Hey. Guess what? I met this person….And I think I'm in love. It's a guy…But you can relate, huh? After all, you're in love with that guy, right_? _- S.M_

"Ritsu…You are everything to me." The brunette looked up, blushing a light pink as his crush embraced him in a loving hug.

"You…You bring out the good in me. The good that I never knew I had. You made me happy, and you helped me realize my mistakes back when we wrote the letters to each other. You were always there for me and your family too, even. You showed me how to love, and you touched my heart, and I really just can't believe how much _I love you_."

The brunette's eyes popped wide open, as more tears began to drizzle down his face. "Senpai…You-"

"Ritsu," Saga interrupted, pulling back so he was face to face to the blushing brunette. "Oda or Onodera, I don't care who you are. I love you…I love you with all my heart, Ritsu. You are my lover…You're the one I would die to save, the one I would never let go. The one who I care the most about. That's who you are to me." He said, and leaned in, kissing him on the forehead.

The brunette froze; his face was redder than any tomato you'd ever had eaten. "Um…Senpai…?" he asked, as he was pulled into yet another embrace, tucked under the older males chin.

"Mhm?" Saga responded, holding the brunette tight, but tenderly.

"Why did you say 'Onodera' or 'Oda'?" the brunette asked, confusion sweeping through his voice.

"Because that's your name… Oda Ritsu…" he responded, pulling back to face the brunette with a confused face himself. "But then…in the letters you said you were Onodera…?"

"I am…My name is Onodera Ritsu."

"Okay…But why did you write 'Oda Ritsu' in the library cards of those books you always read after me?"

Ritsu was dazed for a moment, before his face lit up with realization.

"Wahh! U-Uh…I um…I-Sorry…I didn't want you to think I was a freak…" The brunette hung his head in shame, knowing that if he went straight to the point, his Senpai would appreciate it more.

Saga smirked, and let out a little laugh before picking up the younger male bridal style, watching as his uke squirmed uneasily in his arms, waiting anxiously for him to notice.

_3….2…1_

The brunette let out a surprised yelp as he noticed he was still only in his boxers from the earlier make-out session, and he shivered, suddenly feeling very cold. Rolling his eyes, Saga gently placed the brunette on the bed, covering him with a blanket. He took off his jeans, and slid into bed next to his lover, so they were both only wearing boxers. Finding a position just right, they cuddled each other to sleep, their bodies pressed together for warmth. With Ritsu's head tucked under Masamune's, the smell of sweet vanilla rushed into his senses as his nose was lost in the messy brown locks.

The two slept happily in each other's arms, all their other worries aside.

At least, until the morning, that is….

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review? I'm not one to ask for such a blessing, but its Christmas and I've been fighting with my ex over the phone all day X_X I could use some reviews right now…What did you guys find under your tree this morning? I got a really cute panda hat, some mustache gloves (don't judge :U) a Sebastian journal for writing on de go *q* and a Kindle fire :D Yay! Lol Sooo what did you guys get? :D I'd like to know!**

**Thanks again for reading! Happy Holidays! Lol sorry for another cliffy...I'm in a mood to jump off of one right now ^^ Anyways, Later Chickas!**


	8. Familiar Smiles

**Hey guys...So I sorta killed my computer...lol. but my dad`s friends are computer geeks for a living, and they're gonna fix it. (: But for now, I'm doing everything on my kindle fire...so yeah lol slower chapters ._. Sorry guys. **

**Anyways,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (auto correct is trying to change it to Jaramillo? XD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Masamune woke up, he was warm. It wasn't necessarily the normal warmth…the warmth you feel by being hugged by your blankets all night. And it wasn't the cheap/fake warmth that blew over your bum from the heater for about 5 minutes, and then went away, leaving you with goose bumps.

It was real warmth. The warmth of another person. And now that he thought about it, he was actually starting to feet hot. On the outside and on the inside. Opening his eyes, all he could see was silky brown locks that were messily thrown about. At first he didn't understand, but when he felt a figure against his chest, and heard light snoring, he smiled.

Recalling last night's events, he sighed in content and pulled the boy closer, (if that were even possible) snuggling back into the brown locks as the younger male's sweet scent filled his nostrils. Cinnamon, he decided. The younger male smelled like cinnamon…But then again there was always that extra little pinch of what smelled like butterscotch…And he couldn't help but wonder if the boy always smelled like this.

Then again, it was the boy from his letters. It was Onodera Ritsu; and he was his pen-pal/lover/stalker. He was always full of surprises…Like when he confessed in the library; or when he round-house kicked him. Masamune shivered at the painful memory, wondering how a little body like his could've held so much power. Then again, he and Kaoru take Taekwondo. Rolling his eyes at the ridiculous thought, he flinched as a sudden realization hit him.

They had school today.

Shit. Masamune scowled, looking at the clock that hung on the wall over the television. It read: 4:37 A.M. School didn't start until around 7:00…But they had to be there at 6:45 for the late bell and since he walked to school, he usually left home around 6:00ish to arrive there at 6:30. So really, he was up waaay to early. But then again, they both needed showers from last night, so-

A grin plastered on the teen's face, as he thought for a brief moment. How much did Ritsu say he weighed three years ago? 70? 80? He didn't look that hard to carry, and since he was still asleep…

Picking the brunette up bridal style, he got up from the bed, and shivered at the contact with the cool air. They were both only in their boxers, after all. As if sensing the temperature as well, Ritsu shuddered, and cuddled into his Senpai's chest. Looking down at the younger male, Masamune was taken aback.

His cheeks were painted with a light rosy blush, as his eyes were closed effortlessly, those light brown eyelashes lying still on his cheeks. His mouth was agape, and when he breathed, it seemed to cause a chain reaction through his body. Up and down when his shoulders, as his chest rose and fell. He looked like an angel. So pure, and so innocent. So beautifully untainted by anything that could have da-

Well, maybe he wasn't so untainted; due to last night's events. The grin that was plastered on the ebony-haired teen's face came back, and he walked down the hall to the bathroom happily.

Happily? That was weird. He was never happy so early in the morning. I mean, come on. Who's happy when they wake up and have to go to god forsaken school so goddamn early in the morning? And Masamune, who rarely showed any emotion at all, was never really happy. Until he met _him_ that is.

As he approached the bathroom, he looked around cautiously, (even though he knew that the two were alone…But he's new to love! Don't judge him!) And then hurriedly strode into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

It wasn't necessarily a large bathroom…It just had a sink, a toilet, and a shower. Then there was a rug by the shower…but that pretty much stretched to the entire room. Yeah. It wasn't really a bathroom meant for two people.

He walked over to the shower and laid his beloved up against the wall, flinching at the brunette's unconscious mumbles of protest from being away from the heat. Smiling, he slid the younger male's boxers off, and threw them over by the door. Carefully, he grabbed the shower head, and pointed it towards the brunette.

_Creaaaak Creaaaaaak_ He twisted the old knobs of hot and cold water, and waited for the water to explode on the younger male's face.

5….4….3…2…

"S…Senpai?" gracefully and slowly, emerald orbs opened, staring up at the older teen curiously. Before said teen had time to respond, the brunette was up and jumped out of the way, avoiding the jet-like water that sprayed from the shower head frantically.

"W-What the hell?" Ritsu wondered aloud, and then he felt the enveloping cold air as it tickled cheeks and ran down his back to his bum, and-

Holy Shit. He was _naked_.

"Waahhhhhhhh!" The brunette blushed a bright red, as he covered his vital regions, desperately looking around for a towel or a cloth to cover himself with.

Masamune smirked, feeling the perverted version of him pop out again. He put the shower head back in place, and left it running without a care. With a shake of his head, he removed his own boxers, throwing them down by the door next to his beloved's, only to meet two emerald green orbs staring back at him, his face beat red ear to ear. I take it he remembers last night, Masamune thought, rolling his eyes.

"Good morning." He said, walking up to his beloved and enveloping him in a tight embrace. Said beloved yelped, and started shaking nervously, before hesitantly returning the embrace.

"M-Morning…" Ritsu choked out, completely scared for his life. Masamune chuckled, and kissed him on the forehead. Then, he leaned down real close, (to the point where their noses touched) and stared into the beautiful shining orbs he had come to love. "Hey. We have school today, so we have to get a shower before we go." He said, quickly pecking his lover on the lips before pulling him back into the shower, under the running water.

"W-Wahh! Wait! Senpai!' The pleas flew out of the brunette's mouth before he could stop them. In a matter of seconds, he found himself in the shower, under the semi warm/semi cold water, naked in his beloved's arms. Well that's something you don't hear every day.

Sighing, the older teen grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirting some in his hands. Then, he casually started scrubbing the frantic brunette's hair, enjoying the rich and smooth texture of the brown locks. Ritsu stayed completely still, embarrassedly enjoying his beloved's hands through his hair. Hesitantly, he reached up and clutched the shampoo bottle as well, ignoring the piercing gaze of his lover. Slowly, he reached his hand up to the older teen's hair, and started massaging the shampoo into the thick dark locks. He nervously looked down, but immediately regretted it after seeing his beloved's frenziedly twitching cock. Blushing, he looked away immediately, not sure how to react.

Before he knew it, he was pinned to the ground, being roughly kissed by his Senpai.

* * *

After the mini love-session in the shower, the two got dressed for school, and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Because if Onodera Ritsu didn't have atleast one little bite of food in the morning, he'd might as well turn into a magical talking llama with a green snow hat on, go around stabbing people in the chest 37 times, and then cook their hands up to eat. Masamune rolled his eyes at the ridiculous thought, wondering how the hell he managed to remember all that. Ritsu had told him in one of his letters about a video that made him laugh for nearly ten minutes straight. It was that video...With the llamas and the hats and the rumbles for hands.

"Sorry, I don't have any well-cooked faces on me." Masmune said with a grin. Ritsu giggled. "What about hands?" he said mischeviously."You have those, don't you?"

"Yeah, but they're a bit busy."

"Doing what?"

"This."

Suddenly, before the brunette could react, two large hands reached out and started tickling his ribs. "Ahahahah! N-No! Haha! Cant...B-Breath...Senpai! Ha!" Ritsu was laughing like crazy, and squirming around. Masamune had to pin him to the ground, just so he could keep him still. He actually found himself laughing too. The brunette's laughs were contagious...he swore!

The couple laughed together in harmony, and eventually got up. After eating some breakfast, the two walked to school, advancing in casual conversations with one another. Ritsu was happy. He was with his Senpai after all. Better yet, he loved him back! And they were already good friends from all the letters and the text. His courage shooed away all his nervousness and he began to talk to his beloved as if it were natural. Masamune was pleased. He finally had someone. Someone to laugh with, someone to hold, someone to love.

And someone who understood.

He was surprised at the brunette's sudden courage at first, but then he smiled in content as he realized just how cute the younger male was when he talked. He always smiled, and he used an entertaining body language through his hands. That and his facial expressions were priceless! He also found out that Ritsu couldn't dance...He really _really _couldn't dance. That's okay though, he sucked too.

Laughing mindlessly, he stopped as the two reached their destination, and pulled the brunette into a hug. "When is your lunch?" he asked, laying his head on the brunette's.

"Erm...4th period I think...? Wait-! I lied. It's 5th period." Ritsu mumbled into his chest as he returned the embrace. "Hm." Masamune hummed, and felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked around, to see everyone staring at the couple. Some people whispered to one another, while others just stared in shock. Then, there were the ones that glared at the two in disgust.

_Fucking homophobes..._ the older teen thought, pulling out of the embrace, and lifting the younger male's chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'll be in the Library for 5th period. I also happen to have lunch then. Meet me there?" he asked casually, and then did something he never imagined that he would do in public.

He smiled.

It was a dazzling smile, a sexy smile that made Ritsu's cheeks blossom with a tingly sensation and nodded, as that was the only thing he could do.

Masamune always knew he was handsome, but he didn't expect all the gasps and the squeals of the blushing school girls around him. He could have sworn he heard "Wahh! Saga-kun is so hot!" somewhere, but that was debatable.

His beloved blushed as well, and his shoulder rose nervously. But slowly, his lips started to form into a smile. It was a small smile, but it was still there. And if this were one of those cheezy love mangas, (which it obviously NEVER would be. This is reality after all.) You would see those little diamonds that appear around the sparkly and/or Kawaii sort of things. _I read too much manga_, the older teen thought, as he leaned forward and kissed the brunette on the forehead, ignoring the gasps and curious stares from the other students. He wouldn't kiss him on the lips, yet. No, he'd do that when there weren't people around. Didn't want any girls (or boys...) getting a nosebleed after all.

"Hey, what do you say I walk you to class today?" Masamune asked, smiling once again. _I'm not acting like my usual self…Is it because of him? _The older teen didn't regret his actions, but they just felt weird and unnatural to him…But all of that nonsense faded away when he saw the brunette's face light up in complete joy.

"I'd say that you're amazing!" Ritsu chirped in complete satisfaction. Masamune chuckled, as he intertwined their fingers, and started advancing his way through the crowds to their high school. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms filled the air, and Masamune couldn't help but sigh in content.

* * *

"I remember walking down these halls as a freshman…" the older teen said, as the couple advanced to the brunette's classroom. "I remember how scared everyone was…It was pathetic, really."

"Eh? They were scared? My fellow classmates all seem normal to me…" Ritsu chimed in, and then suddenly came to a stop. "Ah! Here's my homeroom." He said, as Masamune eyed the room lazily. 'Room 219' it said on the door, as the small room was already filled with girls giggling and laughing. As disappointed as he was to leave the brunette, he reluctantly let go of his hand, and turned his back to him.

"Later then." Masamune said, ready to leave, but was stopped by his lover's voice.

"Oi." Ritsu's voice echoed through his head several times before he turned around to face the younger teen. Staring back at him with wonder-struck eyes, a light pink blush feathered over the brunette's face, as he smiled cutely at his Senpai.

"Thanks for everything." He said in a sincere voice that about made his heart melt. It was only then that he noticed the light pink petal that was just lying there atop of the brunette's head, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "What? Is there something on my face?" Ritsu asked, cocking his head to the side curiously, causing the petal to drift sideways, but still not leave the brown locks.

"No. You have a petal in your hair." Masamune said, reaching out and retrieving the pink flower from the brunette's hair as he held it up for him to see. "Oh!" Ritsu said, smiling appreciatively as a darker blush flowed over his dimples. "T-Thanks Senpai!" he said happily.

"Don't mention it." His beloved replied, as a large hand reached out and ruffled the brunette's hair playfully. Said brunette giggled, and smiled before turning away from his lover and heading to his seat in the small, cramped room.

Sighing happily, Masamune turned and advanced down the freshman hall, hoping he wouldn't get scolded for being late. Nah, I have plenty of time, the ebony haired teen thought, as he once again felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking to his left, he saw what he least expected to see. It was a boy, a tall boy at that, leaning against the wall with an amused grin on his face. His eyes were an electric blue that shone curiously at the older teen. His hair was black, and messily came down to his shoulders, where they ended in spikes. His bangs and ends of his hair were tipped with the same electric blue in his eyes, and overall he looked like one of those rocker-singer kind of guys. "Yo. You're Saga-kun, eh?" He said in an enthusiastic, energetic voice. Saga came to a stop, as the mysterious male made his way over to him.

He grinned even more at the older male's confusion, and flipped his bangs out of his face casually before speaking. "Ritsu was with you last night, am I right?"

Masamune blinked, unsure on how to answer, but just gave a light nod. The younger male let out a relieved sigh, before continuing on. "He stalks you, you know. Every night you can hear him saying 'Senpai' or 'Saga-kun' in his sleep. Heh. He really likes you a lot. Do you like him too perhaps, Saga-kun?" The freshman, who was only slightly taller than Masamune cocked his head to the side in curiosity, his eyes narrowing like a cat's as his grin only expanded out larger.

Masamune's mouth went agape, confusion swirling in his mind. Shaking it off, he returned to his usual emotionless face and spoke in a monotone voice. "I love him." He said casually, trying to look uninterested.

The younger male seemed taken aback for a moment, as his eyes widened, and his smirk disappeared for a slim second, but that was all over soon, and his grin returned with eyes full of mischief and understanding. "I see…" He said, looking down as he began to get lost in thought. He jumped suddenly, making Masamune flinch, as the sudden realization hit the younger male.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the freshman said a bit overdramatically. "I haven't properly introduced myself yet!" he exclaimed, face palming himself as he murmured what sounded like 'baka' repeatedly. Saga raised his eyebrows in slight curiosity, waiting patiently for the younger male to go on. Raising his head and facing the older teen, a familiar looking smile was placed on the freshman's face. _Wait a minute…_Masamune thought, staring at the younger male in awe. _That sorta looks like-_

"Sorry for my display of rudeness,!" the younger teen said with a sheepish smile, and he took a deep bow, before rising with closed eyes and an energetic smile.

"My name is Kaoru, I'm Ritsu's little bro. But you can call me Kao. I'm glad we finally met. We have some things we need to talk about, ne?~"

* * *

**._. I really need to just go throw myself off a cliff, because I'm addicted to them apparently…**

**Thanks for reading! X_X Sorry for uploading so late! OTL Oh, and I forgot to mention in the beginning, but Kaoru is an OC of mine...Sorry. I know Ritsu is an only child, but they aren't actually brothers...Gah. I'll explain next chapter. Review please? oUo **

**XoXo, Ace~**


	9. Yo Saga-kun!

**Two chapters in the spans of a few days? Who knew ._. Well, my computer is fixed now so that's good ^^ Omg! The new edition for Takano and Ritsu came out a while ago *just read it last night* **

***q* Shungiku Nakamura, thank you for all dat lemony goodness! CX *cough cough*andthankyouforRitsu'slittleoutburstfinally *cough cough***

**This is in third person's p.o.v. as always, but it focuses on Masamune's thoughts. After all, Ritsu's being a good boy in class unlike him :U No...Joking. Even though Ritsu is my most FAVORITEST anime characters of all time, I have NO idea how to write with his thoughts...Every time I try, I get a hyper young lad that's WAAAY too OC for Ritsu's character. Sorry, I'll try to get into Ritsu's thoughts next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, nor do I wish I did o3o Yeah, that's right. Stare all you want. -w- They see me rollin', they hatin~ Don't judge me :C**

**Hope you can enjoy~**

* * *

"My name is Kaoru, I'm Ritsu's little bro. But you can call me Kao. I'm glad we finally met. We have some things we need to talk about, ne? ~"

Masamune stared at the (taller) teen in front of him in awe. This was the famous Kaoru that Ritsu always talked about in his letters?_ They look nothing alike…_Masamune thought, disregarding the thought of the similar smiles the two shared. With a sigh, he bowed back respectfully, raising his head with as much disinterest as he could possibly muster. "Yeah, you too." He said, blinking with an emotionless gaze at the freshman.

Kaoru let out a chuckle, which soon turned into a laughing spasm. Other students who happened to be walking by eyed him warily, but then rolled their eyes as if it were to be expected. Masamune couldn't help but stare shocked at the sudden outburst, but mellowed as he realized that this guy probably was related to Ritsu after all.

"Ritsu said you weren't very sociable." Kaoru said, wiping the happy tears from his eyes. "But I never imagined a badass cold-hearted kinda guy. No offense. Oooh! ~ This is just too good!" He said, and went into what appeared to be a little fan-gasm.

Masamune sweat-dropped, and eyed him warily as well as the other students passing by. "Umm…" he said lowly, but that seemed to have been enough to snap the younger male out of his daze, because he suddenly jumped up in surprise.

"Are you two dating?"

"Eh?"

"Are you two dating?" The freshman asked again, making a fishy face. "You two make happy when together?" He asked again, in a childish high voice.

"Umm Yeah…" Masamune said. Yep. He and Ritsu were definitely related.

"Aww! That's so cute! I wouldn't tell Ritsu's parents though…They don't _know_."

_Judging on the emphasis he put on 'know'…I'm guessing he means that they don't know he's gay_, Masamune thought, as it was clearly pointless to ask the idiot in front of him. His parents didn't know either, but still, that probably wasn't much of a problem. They wouldn't even care. But would Ritsu's parents…?

Trying to imagine the brunette's parent's reaction, all he could see was Ritsu being smacked with a frying pan by his mother, as his father mourned over how he was such garbage as a father and should be sent to the dump….Much like a certain symmetry-freak from an anime he had previously watched.

"So…Tell me, Saga-kun…" Masamune snapped his head up to see Kaoru smirking at him deviously, curiosity gleaming in his cat eyes like a flame.

"Did you two…you know…have sexy time?"

"What the hell is wrong with y-"

"Kaaaaaaaaaooruuuuuuu-kuuuuuuuuuun! ~"

Slightly annoyed at being interrupted, Masamune turned spitefully to the source of the noise, ready to glare the hell out of the bastard who pissed him off, to see a group of freshman girls in their uniforms, smiling happily at Kaoru. They all looked the same to Masamune, all overachieved on trying to look cute. But one just happened to catch his eye. It was a small girl, smaller than Ritsu, he should say. She had shaggy white hair pulled up into a messy pony-tail, which shot out of the band like spikes. Two hot-pink sharp bangs outlined her face, which stood out at the presence of her pale white face. Freckles dotted all over her nose, and a little under her large green eyes. They were green, but much lighter than Ritsu's eyes. She grinned heavily at Kaoru, and stepped forward from the group with ease.

But before she could reach the taller male, another girl shot out in front of her and hugged Kaoru protectively, shooting daggers at the shorter girl's presence. "Boo. Go away, freak. Kaoru-kun and I have a date today~" She said spitefully, her voice indicating Masamune that she was the one who interrupted him earlier.

"No waaay! Kaoru loves me waaay more than you, Kayo!" another girl from the group said, pouting cutely in said teen's direction.

"Ehh? No way he would be interested in someone like you!" Another girl shouted, as the girl hugging Kaoru moved over and started boasting proudly.

"Pfft. I think he likes me the best~ After all, I have the biggest breasts in all of 9th grade!"

"Kaoru-kun said that a body doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is what's on the inside!"

"Yeah, and you're all fucking idiots on the inside AND the outside, so why don't you take a hike?"

Alarmed, the girls all turned to the small little punk girl, who stood there with her arms crossed as she blew a big green bubble that made a 'pop' sound as she stabbed it with her tongue. The girl who had hugged Kaoru walked over to her, and leaned down so that they were face to face.

"Who do you think you are, you little midget?"

"Kaoru's girlfriend. Now go away, your breath stinks. Unless you always smell like whore and asshole."

"Why you little bitch-"

"Enough."

Without any hesitation, Kaoru put his arms around the little punk girl's waist, staring blankly at the girls in front of him. "It's one thing to hurt my friends, it's another thing to hurt my girlfriend." He said, watching amusedly as all the girls gasped in shock. "I said I'd be your friend, not your slave. But if you're going to hurt my friends, then get lost." He spat, protectively pulling the smaller girl into his chest.

The boastful girl made a 'Uh' sound like the bratty girls in the movies always do, and rolled her eyes pretending to be uninterested. "Whatever. Let's go girls~" She said, and stormed off. The little punk girl stuck her tongue out at them as they walked away, grinning amusedly. "Yo, Kaoru, you know I love you, right?"

Kaoru smiled. "I love you too, Faye."

Faye…So that's her name? Masamune thought, as he studied the couple in awe.

"Sorry about that," Kaoru said, snapping Masamune once more out of his daze. "They tend to do that a lot. I'm quite popular in my grade and I try to be nice to everyone, but sometimes it gets a little frisky…" He said, rubbing his neck nervously.

It was then that Faye turned to the older teen, as amber and emerald eyes collided in a flash of lighting.

"And what he means by that is: He doesn't have the balls to say no to anyone."

Masamune chuckled, as Kaoru blushed, and furiously consulted his girlfriend with fury.

Sighing, Kaoru face palmed, as his lover once more turned to the older male with a smile.

"What's your name?"

"Saga Masamune. You?"

"Nakurama Faye. You're wearing a senior's uniform."

"I am."

"What's a senior doin' down in the freshman's halls? Skipping?"

"Nah. Walking my lover to class."

It seemed so natural to say, that Masamune didn't seem to realize he said it until after he did. _Shit…Why would I say something like that?_ He thought angrily, as the smaller female eyed him curiously.

"You Ritz's boyfriend?"

"Eh?" Ritz…? Does she mean Ritsu?

"Are you Ritz's boyfriend? You know? Onodera Ritsu? Short, (not like I have room to talk…) brunette, biggest idiot you'll ever meet in your entire life…?"

"…Yeah. I'm Ritsu's boyfriend."

It was obvious to see the pure delight that flashed through the couple's eyes as they stared at him in awe.

"Aww! I can see them together…That's too cute!" Faye said, making a star-struck like face.

"I know right? Ritsu spent the night at his house last night, too! ~ Oooh I can't wait to question Ritsu when we get home!" Kaoru said, his face pretty much the same as his girlfriends.

Sweat dropping, Masamune flinched as Faye suddenly approached him with a light blush tinting her face. She grinned, eying him mischievously. "So," she said darkly, "Did you two do 'it'?" she asked, winking her eye at the mention of 'it'. Masamune's eye twitched. How were these people so blunt?

"Uh…" he managed to choke out, not really sure how to respond to the sudden question.

"Hm..." Faye said, her face transforming into one that showed her thinking as her head tilted up. "I wonder…Did he get what I meant by 'it'?" she asked, no one in particular.

"I don't know…Maybe he didn't." Kaoru replied, copying his girlfriend's movements as they both stared blankly at the ceiling, enveloping their selves into deep thought. "Hm…" they thought.

"Umm I'm standing right here you know…" Masamune mumbled, sweat dropping.

"Ohh! I can't stand it anymore! My inner yaoi fan-guy can't take it anymore!" Kaoru shouted, as he approached Masamune and gripped his shoulders, staring into his eyes deeply and seriously.

"TELL ME! DID YOU AND RITSU MAKE BABIES ALL LAST NIGHT?"

"W-What the hell-"

"Kaoru, gay guys can't make babies. They don't have the right genes." Faye said from behind, clearly not bothered by her boyfriend's outburst.

"Oh right…So, tell me Saga-kun…" Kaoru said, eyeing him seriously once again.

"DID YOU TWO TRY TO MAKE BABIES LAST NIGHT? DON'T LIE! I CAN SENSE YOUR FEAR!~"

Masamune's eye twitched again, as he pushed the taller man off of him. "You're fucked up in the head!" he announced, anger clouding his judgment. "You and your little demon girlfriend! You're both completely messed up! Wackos! I can't believe how fucking screwed up you are!" He exploded. After catching his breath, he walked away, leaving two silent figures, who embarrassedly blushed,

He stormed down the hall, ready to kill someone. Who the hell asks something like that? They're crazy! Fucking crazy! Ugh! What a nightmare! Masamune shook his head, and rubbed his temple. He tried to calm himself down, but found himself interrupted once more by a familiar voice.

"Oi! Saga-kun! Wanna come to Me and Ritsu's house after school?"

He looked back to see the young freshman couple he had yelled at earlier, standing behind him a few meters away. Both had heavy blushes, and avoided his gaze by looking down. Surprised, Masamune stayed silent, as Kaoru took this a chance to continue.

"I mean…I think Ritsu would really enjoy it If you did! And…I really wanna become your friend!" He shouted, his words echoing through the now-empty halls. Masamune gasped. He was…inviting him over to his house…and saying that he wanted to be friends…After he yelled at him?

He's just like Ritsu then…Masamune thought, remembering how the brunette was still so kind after his rude insults. He felt his heart pang at the way he treated his lover, but shook off the feeling as he eyed Kaoru curiously.

"…He did that too."

"Huh?" Kaoru looked up, as did his girlfriend, as the two stared at him blankly.

"I yelled at Ritsu once…I lost my temper, and I exploded. I yelled all sorts of rude insults…but yet, he was still so kind…" Masamune said softly, his eyes swirling with confusion. "H…How do you two forgive so easily?"

"Oh, it's quite easy actually." Kaoru said calmly, a small smile forming on his face.

"Our parents are alcoholics, so we're used to them screaming at us. It's no biggie bro."

Once again, a sweat drop formed on Masamune's face at the pure bluntness of the younger man. Nonetheless, he found himself smiling at the comment.

"…Yeah. I think I'll come over. I wanna get to know you two better." He said, as he watched the couples faces light up in hope.

"Really Saga-kun?" Faye asked, her eyes gleaming with wonder. After Masamune nodded, Faye did a little jig with her feet, ran over to the ebony-haired-teen, and pulled him into a tight hug. Surprised, Masamune flinched, but the younger female still held on stubbornly.

"Sorry about earlier…" she mumbled into his chest. "We just got so excited…Ritsu's loved you for a long time, you know. Three years, almost. He's always been alone with his nose in a book…So we always hoped he'd find someone special…" Masamune's eyes widened at this, as Faye pulled back from the embrace, and smiled up at him happily.

"I'm glad it's you, Saga-kun. I think you're just right for Ritz."

Masamune blinked for a moment, and then smiled. Ritz…He'd have to call Ritsu that and see what his reaction was to the childish nickname. But still…These two, they're so happy…Just like Ritsu.

Masamune nodded at the younger girl's words, and bid his farewell to the crazy-assed couple as he walked to his homeroom, knowing he was far more than a 'little' late.

Oh well, it was worth it anyways, Masamune thought with ease. He was happy. He had a beautiful boyfriend whom he loved with all of his heart, he had happiness and hope that the young male had filled him in with, and now he had friends.

And it was all thanks to little Onodera Ritsu.

Smiling brightly, Masamune entered the classroom, ignoring the strange looks from his peers, and sat down in his seat closing his eyes peacefully.

_Thank you, Ritz._

* * *

**Lmfao. I love Kaoru & Faye. They're my pride and joy in life XD No…Not really. But they are some of my favorite OC's. **

**Don't worry; they're pretty much he only OC's…Except for Hibiki, which you already know. **

**I'm not gonna add the rest, I don't feel like killing you with random characters lol. Anyone get my anime reference in here? lol The Symmetry freak was DTK, Death the Kid from Soul Eater. Ah, kiddo, I luv ya bro~**

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter and it's off to Onodera Household!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**XoXo, Ace~**


	10. Tigers Can't Climb Trees

**I'm not even going to give an excuse for not updating. I'll just share the truth:**

**I'm an asshole e.e**

**Well, HAPPY EARLY VALENTINEZ DAY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Kudos to Shungiku Nakamura for creating the series.**

* * *

"S…S-Saga Senpai…Nngh…I…It hu-hurts…!"

"I know…I know. Just wait a little longer, okay?"

"B…Bu-Hah…A-Ah! I…I'm gonna...nngh…"

"C'mon Ritsu, just hold on a little bit longer…"

"N-Nnn…I'm s-sorry Se…Senpai I…can't…"

**SLAM!**

The brunette slammed face-first on the concrete, his breath wild as a bulldog as he coughed and heaved in air.

"Aww, Again?" the small freshman said, as familiar female green eyes rolled as she lean against the blue vehicle. Her name was Nakurama Faye, and she was probably the most badass dwarf you'd ever meet. Well, that's what Masamune thought, anyways.

"Aye…This is like the fifth time you couldn't handle it. Grow some balls already, man!" The ebony haired freshman retorted, obviously annoyed as he tied his long black hair up in a pony, the blue highlights sticking out of the end like spikes. His name was Onodera Kaoru-or at least, that's what Masamune thought was his name. He hadn't really gotten a proper introduction. According to Ritsu, Kaoru was adopted into the family at a young age, but has no real ties to the Onoderas. He was Faye's boyfriend, and well, by the look on Faye's face, it was obvious that his lover wasn't very pleased with him.

"Hey, if you had gotten gas like I told you to this morning, we wouldn't have to push your goddamn car all the way home." Faye snapped, getting irritated as well.

_How does a first year have a driving license…?_ Masamune thought; sweat dropping as he watched the two freshmen go at it as if they were an old married couple. After school, the group of four had met up in the parking lot, only to begin their journey home in Kaoru's jet blue Ferrari. (In which Masamune got his first glimpse of how spoilt the teen was compared to him.) However, rich as he was, he apparently forgot to get gas this morning, and half way down the road of their school, the car stopped, completely empty and lifeless. So, the four teens made an effort to push the car to the Onodera household.

It was a good idea at first…But nobody really paid mind to the fact that a certain brunette had asthma, and wasn't exactly the star athlete either. Now, they were halfway down the street supposedly leading to the Onodera household, (even though they were in the midst of a forest and dirt blew in the air,) an hour after they had first exited the school building.

"You okay?" the senior asked, staring down at his lover worriedly. He had done this at least five times now…And he may not be athletic, but still… Five times? And he didn't have his inhaler, he had said. So if something were to happen, then…

"I-I'm fine…S…Sorry Senpai." Ritsu addressed the senior quickly, adding relief to the older teen as the brunette stood up and shook himself off.

"Let's get a MOVE ON people, COME ON!" A certain big-mouthed midget shouted, brushing her pink bangs out of her face with ease. Her boyfriend mumbled a grunt, as he made his way over to his brother.

"Don't kill me! I'm too young to die! I have things I want to do in life and see and hear and…! I'M SORRY!" Ritsu screeched, wailing out apologies one by one. The other sibling simply rolled his eyes, and leaned down real low close to the brunette's ear. He started whispering something into his brothers ears, as the apologies and rants slowly tiled down into silence. Kaoru leaned away, a smirk on his face as Ritsu stared at him confusedly. "W…Wha…?" Ritsu was about to ask, until Kaoru pointed a long slender finger out mischievously.

The finger was pointed at Masamune. Instantly, the brunette's face was hot, and he looked like a cherry bomb.

"Now, go push the car."

In seconds, Ritsu was behind the Ferrari, pushing with all his might, and actually getting a few feet in the couple of seconds he had begun to push. Chuckling, the two lovers joined in pushing as well, and even Masamune, who was still confused about earlier events, joined in as well. Eventually, the car was rolling down the street like a skateboard, and it was almost hard to stop when they reached their destination, a small green garage.

"Here we are, finally~" Kaoru said, humming a happy tune as he opened the garage door with his hands, calling everyone to help him push it in._ I don't understand…we're still in the middle of the woods…? _Masamune thought, but pushed with all his might, nonetheless. Once they got the car into the garage, they grabbed their stuff (which they had decided to put in the car as well) and retreated outside as Kaoru closed the metal door again; stomping on it to make sure it was down all the way.

Ritsu and Faye were already walking down the dirt path to their right, chatting away casually as they made their way deeper and deeper into the forest. "Well, come on then!" Masamune was snapped out of his thoughts as Kaoru gave him a nudge on the shoulder, and the two jogged lightly after the freshman to catch up with their friends.

As the two males were about to catch up to the other freshman, the smaller of the two darted around in alert, grinned, and started sprinting down the path. Masamune watched as Kaoru sprinted after his girlfriend, laughter echoing through the woods like a song. Ritsu had stopped in his tracks, waiting for his lover to catch up. "Are they always like this?" Masamune asked, attempting to steady his breath in front of the brunette. "Pretty much," Ritsu responded, a light blush forming on his cheeks, "though they usually end up rolling down the hill together…" The older male chuckled and started walking forward, his boyfriend hesitantly walking with him.

Glancing down at the empty shell of a hand, Masamune -knowing he'd regret this especially after his last attempt in the rain- reached down and grabbed the brunette's hand, intertwining their fingers together. The now blushing-maiden flinched at the sudden contact, but made no movements or signs of disgust. Smiling, the older male looked around at the forest canopy surrounding them. There were all sorts of trees here, pines, oaks, and even some cherry blossoms. However, what distinctly caught his eyes were the flash of neon colors, some fresh and worn out, sprawled across the barks of trees and leaves.

"Oh!" Masamune glanced at his lover, somewhat surprised by the brunette's sudden outburst. Ritsu, now under the gaze of the older male, blushed at the fact he knew he'd had been caught watching his lover, and nervously rubbed his neck. "U-Uh…Last Summer…K-Kaoru and I had a paintball fight with some friends. Well-Actually, it was more of a paintball war. We woke up at sunrise and didn't stop until around three the next morning." The brunette explained nervously

Wow…That's a long time…Masamune thought, glancing back at the colorful scene as they advanced deeper into the forest. Grinning, the older male turned to the brunette with a mischievous thought. "So, how was your day, Ritz?" he asked. Ritsu then let out a giggle, and smiled up at his Senpai. "Pretty good," the brunette said, his smile quickly disappearing into a cute pout, "though I was stood up at lunch today. I had to eat alone again for the umpteenth time!"

"Sorry about that...I was late for class so I had to spend lunch detention." Masamune said, sending the brunette an apologetic look. The brunette shrugged, obviously not very bothered by it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two lovers jumped as a scream evicted from down the hill, as Masamune realized for the first time, the large open black gate that twisted and curved elegantly along the courtyard of an exceedingly big house. Screw that, it was a freaking mansion. "Kaoru? What's wrong?" the brunette asked, the senior snapping out of his daze as he saw the ebony-haired freshman panting and wheezing in front of him.

"G….Got wrong passcode….Ei…Eiko-san…is coming…"

"Ah geez, again?" Ritsu sweat dropped as sudden realization hit him, looking around frantically. "Where's Faye?"

"Up here!"

The three male's attention was directed to a tall cherry blossom tree, with a small female with her knees to her chest sitting calmly on one of the branches. "Tigers can't climb trees, so I'm safe while the rest of you get eaten." She said, popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Hey! That's not fair! You know I'm afraid of heights!" Her boyfriend protested, anxiety building up in him as his brother sighed and patted him on the back.

Masamune however, was frozen. He couldn't speak, or move, or do anything really. It took all of his strength to muster up the words from the back of his throat. "T-T-Ti…T-Tiger?!" He stuttered, earning the attention of the three freshmen.

"Yeah," Kaoru grunted with a sigh, "her name is Eiko. She guard's the house in case of intruders. But she has a memory problem, and doesn't remember that we're here owners so she might try to ea-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWR !"

The high-school students jumped at the sudden intrusion, all heads directed at the large open gate, in which stood at least 39 inch tall tiger, dressed in royal white fur as its piercing blue eyes glazed over the males lazily, not noticing the petite girl sitting in the tree. Eiko growled, slowly approaching the three males as her claws left deep indents in the ground below her.

Slowly backing away, Masamune and Kaoru found themselves inching farther and farther away from the beast. However, the brunette was completely and utterly still, not seeming to mind the beast's presence. "Ritsu! You idiot!" Masamune whispered in a shout, only to be faced with a calm smile and a light blush. "Don't worry it's okay." The brunette whispered back, turning his attention to the white cat as he made slow steady steps.

Growling repeatedly, Ritsu came to a stop at least 3 feet away from the mighty cat. Taking in a deep breath, the tiger raised his voice at the intruder loud and clearly.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWR !"

All but one flinched, as three piercing eyes stared intently in fear and curiosity at the bravery of the brunette. Dropping his bag to the ground, Masamune watched his lover take a steady breath, and then suck in as much air as he could muster. After holding it for several moments, there was a dead silence and the two freshmen's knew what the brunette had planned to do. Masamune, however, was completely clueless, and about jumped out of his skin at the sudden force in the air.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

**Yes o3o If you were confused, Ritsu roared at the end ._. Cheezy, I know, but I wanted to end it there for some odd reason.**

**Vocabulary:**

**'Eiko'=Japanese word for 'Glory'**

**'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWR !' = I'M GONNA FUCKIN EAT YOUR FACES, BITCH! WHAT CHU GONNA DO?!**

**'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!' =BITCH PLEASE, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY. GURLLLL YOU SO GHETTO, IT AIN'T EVEN FUNNEH, AM I RITE GUIS? :D**

**I regret nothing oUo Thanks for reading!**


	11. Labyrinths and 70's Rooms

**Ehhhhh Writer's block hit me like a rock _ **

**The end of this story is coming. Just like those damn redcoats ._.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi; all rights go to Shungiku Nakamura for creating the series. I do own Kaoru & Faye though c:**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Masamune didn't know what to say when he saw his little kouhai approach a living tiger. He also didn't know what to say when his lover scared the living shit out of the tiger, sending it running back into the yard, and behind sight of some bushes.

But he _really_ didn't know what to say when the others just shrugged it off, and walked through the gates casually, as if there weren't a man-eating tiger nearby.

"Oh come on silly, there's nothing to be afraid of." Ritsu reassured him, his cheeks painted with a light blush as he beamed up at his Senpai. Even then, Masamune was at a loss for words. But that was okay, he decided, as he beamed back. Because Ritsu was okay and that's all that mattered.

Hand in hand, the two couples approached the front door of what Masamune thought as more than a mansion of just a house. The home was obviously more wide than tall, but nonetheless the buildings' height stood tall among the trees, and it had the senior wondering how his kouhais sibling dealt with being at such an intimidating height.

The windows were glassy, making sight into the house pretty much impossible. Vines wrapped themselves elegantly around the white bricks of the home, and as the large, neatly polished door was opened, a whiff of cinnamon and vanilla washed through his senses.

Three young maids, all with gentle eyes and kind smiles were in the doorway, beaming at the four. "Welcome home, Young Master Ritsu, Young Master Kaoru, Young Mistress Faye, and oh!" they said all in union, until their eyes met Masamunes' dark amber, staring at him puzzled.

Ritsu immediately pulled his hand away, blushing as he averted his eyes, hoping the gesture went unnoticed.

However, the three young girls were obviously fujoshis as their faces lit up and one squealed rather loudly, hurting Masamunes' ears. They scurried out of the house like mice and surrounded the brunette, hugging and squeezing him as they pestered him with questions.

Kaoru let out a heart-felt laugh, as Masamune stared at him incredulously. Electrical blue and amber met in a fury of hues, and before they knew it, the two were laughing as Ritsu made a weak protest against his servants, pouting like a four year old.

"But you're just so darn cute, which means you must be the uke! How adorable!" one of the maids announced, pushing the brunette's cheeks close so that he was making a fishy face.

"That must mean you're the seme!" Masamune heard the girl, he really did. But he didn't realize that the comment was directed to him until three –along with the mischievous and flustered eyes of the couple and his lover – curious gazes stared at him expectantly.

"Um…I guess..?" he shrugged, not really knowing what a seme was, and actually, starting to wish he did. He watched with a frown as the girls huddled up and whispered a little too loudly, sending occasional glances in his way.

"Oohhh! I bet he's the really cool type!"

"Yeah! But he's secretly a sweetie under it all, of course."

"What are you guys talking about? It's obvious that he's the secretive type with a hidden passion!"

"Kyaaaa! I was totally just thinking about that! He's so sexy! Where can I get one?"

The senior felt a sudden tug on his arm, and looked down to see Ritsu with his arms wrapped around his Senpai protectively, his head snuggling into the older teen's side as his lips fell into a slight pout. His cheeks danced with a bright red as he at the ground, clearly flustered.

Masamune stared at him in awe. _Is he jealous?_ He wondered, a light blush suddenly invading his cheeks.

"D'AWWWWWWW!" the maids awed at the sight, staring at the two with stars in their eyes. Ritsu buried his face into the side of Masamunes' side, wanting to hide his embarrassment.

Masamune smiled down at him, and looked up as he was poked on the shoulder. He met deep blue eyes for the second time today, accompanied by a grin as the long haired ravenette cocked his head to the door. The older teen nodded, and led his 'uke' in after the smirking couple.

* * *

It was then, that Masamune decided, that he had underestimated his lovers home. A lot.

In letters, Ritsu always made it seem that he was spoiled of course, but he never made a big deal about it. He said he just apart of an _average_ family. In which Masamune assumed he lived in an average house in an average neighborhood.

But no. His lover lived secluded off in the woods, owning mostly all of the acres, in a house with –according to Kaoru- over seventeen rooms.

And those seventeen rooms were just guest bedrooms. Masamune didn't dare ask how many rooms in total.

At first, he was confused. There was just a small bench by the doorway to put your shoes under. Apparently, it was a western thing. He wasn't used to it, but he put his shoes next to his lovers beat-up sneakers without After following the bluenette and his lover up and down long narrow hallways, he decided that one of these days, he would know this house inside and out. With new found determination, he glanced down at the brunette to find him smiling back up at his Senpai. Flustered with being discovered, Ritsu looked away, his shoulders rising as he fell into embarrassment. Masamune chuckled, and kept his head straight, observing his surroundings.

He felt like he was trapped in a labyrinth. The tiled flooring with a long narrow green rug was already too familiar, as well as the narrow olive walls decorated with photos and lights, and doors that he had no idea led to.

At the end of the hall, Kaoru opened a large creaky door that showed red-bricked steps leading down, and turning out of sight around a right corner. He watched as the freshmen couple skipped down the steps happily. Masamune kept a wary pace, but Ritsu didn't seem to mind.

At the bottom of the staircase was what seemed like another long hallway. With a closet door on his left, and a mini-bar on his right, he trailed after the freshman couple into what felt like a 70's room. The floor melted into a light timber color, the walls almost looking like the color of pickle juice. The only visible colors in the room were a bright yellow, pickle green, and an occasional pink from the retro-light stands magenta hues.

The only modern-looking things In the room was the giant wooden shelf that lay against the wall, decorated with a giant red plasma in the middle, and multiple game stations and speakers on the residing shelves.

"And this is where you two will be making out." Kaoru smirked, as Masamune felt his cheeks burn up. No doubt Ritsu was blushing too. The bluenette chuckled, and led them into another room.

Soon enough, they were in a more modern room that automatically made him feel ashamed of his room. He stepped into a large, bright blue room. It had a large black bed with blue comforts, and the carpet was a checkered ebony and dark azure. You could only imagine whose room this was, right?

Kaoru plopped down on his bed, Faye settling onto his lap casually. Masamune found his eyes scanning everything. Next to the entrance, there were two locker doors with letters that spelled out 'Ritsu'. He grinned, and looked around. It was pretty clean, other than the occasional pile of manga or dirty socks. Along the walls were all kinds of awards. Academic, Athletic, Most Popular, Best Hair, Prettiest Eyes, there were all sorts of achievements.

But what really caught his eye were the photographs. One was what seemed like a younger Kaoru, surrounded by girls. They were all in swimsuits, but they seemed to be mud bogging, as they had mud up past their chest, and even on their faces. He recognized Faye as one of the girls surrounding him, and smiled, looking to the next photo. It was Kaoru again with a brunette, making funny faces. It took him a second to realize that it was Ritsu, and stared at awe.

The wall was suddenly flooded with pictures of his lover and his brother. Pictures of them dancing, fighting in their Taekwondo uniforms, singing, playing games, reading, and one –which expertly made Masamune snicker- with Kaoru grinning at the camera, a sharpie in hand, and little Ritsu sleeping peacefully, with doodles all over his face.

Ritsu seemed to see it too, as he laughed, rolling his eyes at the memory. Masamune smiled. "So, when do I get to see your room?" he asked teasingly. Ritsu insta-blushed, and looked down nervously. "A-Ah…D-Do you want to..?" he asked quietly. It was Masamunes' turn to roll his eyes. "No Ritsu, I only asked to because I absolutely never want to." He said sarcastically, causing Ritsu's blush to deepen.

"S-Sorry…"

_Damn. I'm driving him back into that corner again, aren't I?_ Masamune thought with a sigh, as he leaned down and planted a kiss on his lovers' forehead. "S'okay. May I please see your room?" he mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

Ritsu smiled lightly, and raised his head, nodding. Intertwining their fingers, the brunette led his Senpai up to the locker doors. He opened one, and gestured Masamune in. The ravenette hesitated, but then he stepped in.

* * *

Masamune had never seen so many books in his life.

After stepping into his lovers' room, he wasn't very surprised. It was slightly messy, but the simple setup of a bed, closet, and, of course, the random library books sprawled about.

He was surprised, when in the corner of the room were two bookshelves packed with novels which sort of seemed to form a doorway. And through the doorway was literally, a maze of bookshelves and novels galore.

His lover had led him through the mini-labyrinth to a small reading area with a couch, some plush recliners, and a coffee table. They sat there, discussing about various topics, and occasionally stopping to grab a book, and talk about it.

It was the cheezy old jazz tune that brought the two back to reality, and Ritsu immediately accepted the call.

"Hello?" he asked, not bothering to leave the room. Masamune eyed him curiously. 'Kaoru' Ritsu mouthed, and the ravenette nodded. Ritsu shrugged and put the phone down on the table, the screen reading clearly 'Speaker'

_"Get you and your boyfriends' ass down to the dining hall. We're eating." _Kaoru chuckled, but Masamune couldn't help but blush at the mention of 'boyfriend'.

"What? Already? Well don't start without us!" Ritsu complained

_"Well, hurry the hell up! Oh, and Mom and dad won't be home till later, so they aren't eating with us."_

"Ehhh? Why not?"

"_Why? Were you seriously considering introducing them to Saga-kun?"_

"..N-No…but…"

_"Just be thankful you can enjoy a dinner without mom bitching on you. See you soon."_

_ Click._

Masamune felt slightly hurt. Ritsu didn't want him to meet his parents? He opened his mouth to say something until he caught sight of his lovers' face, hung low with sadness in his eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy, and all the ravenette could do at the moment was embrace him.

"What's the matter?" he mumbled into Ritsu's tanned locks, as he held him close. The hug was soon returned by the said brunette, and a soft sigh emitted from his lips. "My parents…they're extremely homophobic. The assholes…" Ritsu muttered, to both pure horror and delight to Masamune. At least he wasn't the only one felt hatred towards his parents, right?

"If they found out about us…It'd be all over. I'd be disowned in minutes, and you…I don't even want to know what they'd do to you." Ritsu admitted, as he started to tremble lightly. Masamune found himself hugging the younger teen ever tighter as he kissed his head in reassurance.

"Don't worry," he said, pulling back so he could stare into his lovers eyes,

"I won't let _anyone _take you away from me."

* * *

Dinner, Masamune expected, would have been full trays of lobster and sushi lined up side by side. And of course, it was. Butterscotch pudding, chocolate mousse pie, and some sort of light pastries decorated the table of four, as they all dug in.

During the course, Kaoru and Faye were cracking jokes off like fireworks. Masamune couldn't really relate to them, but the sight of Ritsu blushing redder at every single one made him laugh just as easily.

The ravenette could say that this was something new for him…to have dinner at a lover, not to mention with his new friends.

Friends? He hadn't even known the bluenette and his girlfriend for a full day. But somehow…they just gave off that vibe. He felt close to them already. Maybe that was why Kaoru was so popular. He felt happy, and for once, he didn't have to force himself to smile.

* * *

After dinner, Kaoru decided it was time for him to walk his girlfriend home. Masamune was about to leave too, before his little boyfriend asked if he would spend the night. Of course, he happily obliged as the two made their way out of the dining hall.

"Ah…S-Senpai, can I show you something?" Ritsu asked his voice full of hope and nervousness at the same time. Something in Ritsus' eyes scared Masamune to no end, but he nodded cautiously nonetheless, and his worries were easily forgotten when a pale nimble fingers intertwined with his own, and led him down the repeating hallways once more.

Masamune watched the back of Ritsus' head as they treaded forward. It bounced happily and almost fluffy-like with each step. He loved the feel of its thinness through his fingers. It was relaxing and reassuring to have nearby.

Going down the familiar red bricked-staircase, and through the 70's-themed room, Masamune found himself being dragged through the bookcase labyrinth once more, though this time; they went further into the maze.

"Uh…Ritsu… Are you sure you know where we're going?" Masamune asked with slight uncertainty. Blushing at his name being called, Ritsu merely nodded, as they took a sharp left down a long pathway in between the shelves. Masamune could do nothing but follow until they reached a large black door, that almost looked sinister among the simple walls.

"Nobody else knows about this…" Ritsu said calmly, looking up at his Senpai. "Please don't tell anyone!" he begged, desperately showing worry in his eyes. Masamune gave his word, and a blush lingered on his face as a small hand came up and covered his eyes from seeing.

After a creak from what sounded like a door opening, he allowed himself to be led away. He felt himself going down a long spiral staircase, and it was all that he could hope he wasn't being taken to some sort of dungeon.

But when they came to a stop…and the hand was removed from his eyes…He was met with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The room was dimmed to a light lavender, that shone brightly from what seemed to be a galaxy, floating on the walls and the ceilings.

Or wait…were they even walls at all?

He was walking on a white tiled floor. That's all he knew. Everything else around him was a flurry of sparkling stars and planets he'd never thought he'd see. The space-allusion moved in an almost realistic way, and Masamune felt that he was actually in space.

Amber eyes darted over to his lover, who seemed completely at bliss. Looking back up at the ravenette, green eyes smiled. "I come here to be alone sometimes…I built the labyrinth so that nobody else would fine it." Ritsu admitted, and laughed a little bit. "It's selfish, I know but…" Ritsu looked back up to the skies, the light illuminating his face perfectly.

"I always just wanted to see this with you…Senpai."

It was then that Masamune felt the last barrier he put around his heart burn down into ashes of pure joy and happiness. He smiled. He smiled so wide that it hurt, and he pulled the brunette into a sweet and chaste kiss. Ritsu earnestly kissed back and the too laughed softly, staring back up at the sky.

After retrieving some sleeping bags the brunette had stored away, they cuddled under the midnight sky as they fell into a blissful sleep under the stars.

* * *

**Heyy guys. Did that make up for my absence? :U Cause I think this is the best chappie I've written so far.**

**Well thanks for reading. Leave a review? No? Okay. That's okay. I'll just go dance to Mariannas Trench and pretend I'm killing myself on live T.V.**

**Did I mention that I absolutely ****_hate_**** happy endings in books?**

**Well, later then.**

**Baibai!**


End file.
